PROTECT WHAT'S YOURS
by LMA86
Summary: DEATH SENTENCE MOVIE Lacy and Melinda were best of friends since they were kids. They decided to move to a different town. After meeting up with Billy and Joe, things were starting to look up for the girls, until unexpected things start. BILLYOC
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH SENTENCE**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the Death Sentence characters, but I do own my own character.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I had just layed down to take a nap when my cell phone started to ring. I flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, chica. It's Melinda. How's our new place doing?"

"Good. I got everything put away and cleaned everything. Where you at?"

"I just went to get some groceries. I'll be back when I'm done. I went past this bar and I think we should go there for our first night out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get back," Melinda said before she hung up.

Melinda was my best friend. She and I decided to move away and get our own place. We did not really know much about the town before we moved there, but we were hoping that we would like it once we got settled in.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

Melinda and I were on our way to the bar. She pulled into the parking lot and there were not many cars in the parking lot. We got out beside an old Ford Mustang that was black with red markings on it. There was another car parked beside it with the same designs, but it was red with black markings. We got out and started to walk towards the bar. I looked at the name of the bar, _Four Roses_.

"Hopefully, there are some cute guys in here," Melinda said before she opened the door.

We walked inside and over to the counter. Melinda ordered us a couple of beers as I looked around. Towards the back of the bar, I saw a booth filled with about nine guys. The bartender handed us our beers and we sat down an empty booth.

"So, what about those guys back there?" Melinda asked as she took a swig of her beer.

"I don't know. We just got in here," I said as I glanced at the men.

There were nine men sitting at the table. Most of them had shaven heads. They all had tattoos that looked the same. It seemed like there was a leader to the group. He was tall and built. He had tattoos on his arms and around his neck. He was very cute but looked very mean. He looked over at me and then I looked away.

"Oh my god," I said as I looked down.

"What?" Melinda asked as she looked at me.

"I just made eye contact with one of them," I said as I glanced back over.

The guys glanced over at Melinda and I, then the one that I made eye contact stood up and made his way over to our table.

"Here he comes," I whispered to Melinda as I stared at her.

"Excuse me, do I know you two ladies?" the man asked in a stern tone.

"No, we're new. We just moved here," Melinda said as she looked at the man.

"I thought so. Never seen ya around here. My name is Billy Darley," Billy said as he offered his hand out for us to shake.

"My name is Melinda," Melinda said as she shook Billy's hand.

Billy looked at me and offered his hand. I shook his hand.

"And you are?" Billy asked as he shook my hand.

"Lacy," I said as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya. Me and my guys over there were wondering if you two ladies would care to have some drinks with us?"

"Sure," Melinda said as she looked at me and smiled.

We both got up and made our way over to the table.

"Guys, this is Melinda and Lacy. They just moved here, so don't be assholes. Girls, this is my brother Joe, that's Bodie, Heco, Baggy, Jamie, Tommy, Spink, and Dog," Billy said as he sat back down in the booth.

"Hey," Joe said as he stood up so that Melinda could sit down.

I could already tell that Joe and Melinda both liked each other. Melinda and I both sat down in the booth and Billy got all of us another round. We were there with them for a couple of hours. We were have a great time, laughing and drinking. The bar was about to close and we decided to leave. Melinda and I were walking out to the car when Joe and Billy came behind us. We both turned around.

"Yes?" Melinda asked and then laughed.

"You sure you two are able to drive?" Billy asked as he looked at us.

"She's driving. I'm too hammered," Melinda said as she leaned back against the car.

"Alright, well, be safe," Billy said as he smiled at me.

"We will. Oh, hey, what's your number?" Melinda asked as she got her cell phone out of her purse.

"555-2476," Billy said before he and Joe went to the car.

Melinda and I got into the car and buckled up. We watched as the men piled into the cars and then sped off.

"Well, that was fun," Melinda said as she looked at me.

"Yeah, it was," I said as I smiled.

I finally met a guy that I really liked.

"You got the hots for Billy-boy?" Melinda asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Maybe," I said with a smile as I drove down the street.

"It's about damn time!" Melinda said with a smile as she looked at me.

We laughed as I continued to drive home.

The next morning, I woke up from the sunlight coming in through the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my clock and it read 10:00AM. I moaned and pulled the covers off of me. I stood up and walked over to the window. Melinda came walking into the room.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Melinda asked as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Not too bad. Thanks," I said as I took the cup.

"I was thinking that we should hang out with Billy and Joe again tonight. What do ya say?"

"Sure," I said as I took a sip of coffee.

_**AT FOUR ROSES**_**…**

The guys were sitting in the same booth as the night before when Melinda and I walked in. We walked back to where the guys were. Billy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked as I sat beside Billy.

"Not too bad," Billy said as he handed me a beer.

I took a sip of beer and looked over at Billy. He was looking at me with a little smirk on his face.

"What? Did I spill something?" I asked as I looked down at my top.

"Nah, just looking at you," Billy said before he took another swig of his beer.

"What are you ladies doing later?" Joe asked as he looked at Melinda and then over at me.

"Nothing. Why? What you got planned?" Melinda asked as she smiled at Joe.

"You ladies want to come to our apartment?" Joe asked as he wrapped his arm around Melinda's shoulders.

Melinda looked over at me and I nodded.

We had a few more beers and decided to go ahead and get going. We got into our cars and Melinda and I followed Billy and Joe to the apartment. We got out of the car. Joe came over and wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulders as they walked towards the entrance to the apartment. Billy and I walked together as we went inside. We walked up the steps and down the hallway. Billy took his keys and opened the door. Mel and Joe walked in and I stood there.

"After you," Billy said as he stood there waiting for me to walk in.

I smiled and then walked into the apartment. It wasn't the best looking place, but it was decent. I watched as Melinda went with Joe into his room. Billy took my hand and led me back to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him. I kicked off my shoes and layed down on Billy's bed. He unlaced his boots and took them off, then layed down beside me.

"So, how long have you and Joe been living here?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"Ever since I turned 18 and could live on my own. My dad and I never really got along," Billy said as he shook his head.

"What about your mom?"

"My mom left my dad when I was young. She couldn't fucking take his shit anymore. I don't blame her. He was always throwing things at her and he never appreciated what she did for him. What about you?"

"My parents actually died a couple years ago," I said as I looked away from Billy. "They died in a car accident."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's tough, but I'm dealing with it. So, why is your dad no good?" I asked as I looked back over at Billy.

"He just always fucking puts me down. I can never do a fucking thing right with him. He's always saying that I'm worthless and I'm never going to go anywhere in life. I try to deal with it, but sometimes it's hard and I beat myself up over it."

"Well, parents can be that way. So, it's just you and Joe here then?" I asked as I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, unless he has a chick here, but it's just usually me and him."

"What about you? You got a girl?" I asked with a smile.

"Nah, I'm alone for now. Why? You interested?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," I said as I blushed a little.

Billy smiled and then got closer to me. He gently rubbed his fingers along my face. He leaned in and our lips touched. He pulled back for a second and then kissed me again. I slowly rolled onto my back as he got on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as we continued to kiss. He broke the kiss and trailed a line off kisses from my lips down my jawline. He reached my neck and started to kiss it. He nibbled on it a little bit. Just as we were starting to get into it, Billy's cell phone started to ring.

"Shit, hold on," Billy said in a frustrated tone as he got out of the bed.

He flipped open is cell phone.

"What?"

"_Billy, it's Heco. Man, I can't sell that shit tonight, so you're going to have to cover for me, alright?"_

"What the fuck, Heco? Whatever, man. Fuck you," Billy said before he hung up the phone.

I sat up in the bed as Billy sat down and started to put his boots on.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I'll be back," Billy said as he laced up his boots.

"Alright," I said with a frown.

Billy stood up and put his leather trench coat on and gave me a quick kiss before he headed out the door. I got up and walked out in the living room and sat down on the couch. I flicked the T.V. on and flipped through some channels. I layed my head down on the one end of the couch and dozed off.

Billy came back a couple hours later. He opened the door and saw me laying there on the couch. He quietly closed the door behind him and locked it. He took his coat off and draped it over the kitchen chair. He came over and kneeled down beside me. He smiled and moved a loose piece of hair out of my face. He carefully picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He layed me down in his bed and then layed down beside me. Slowly, he wrapped his strong arms around me and fell asleep with me in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A couple weeks had passed and we were hanging out more and more with Billy and the gang. Billy and I were getting closer and so were Melinda and Joe. We hung out every night, as long as Billy and Joe weren't busy. Our life was changing for the better, finally. Melinda and I both got jobs at the hospital as nurses.

One morning, I got out of my bed and wasn't feeling too good. I stood up and I got a nausea feeling that was rising from my stomach up towards my throat. I placed my hand over my mouth as I ran towards my bathroom. I flipped the lid up and the contents in my stomach emptied into the toilet. I pulled my hair back as I continued to throw up. I felt as though I was done and I stood up and flushed the toilet. I walked over and looked into the mirror. I rinsed my mouth out just as Melinda walked in.

"Hey girl. You alright?" Melinda asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling good," I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Probably all that booze we had last night with the boys," Melinda said as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, I don't think so," I said as I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. "This isn't a hang over feeling and it's not a flu feeling either. It's a different kind of feeling."

"Whoa, wait a second. Didn't you say that your period was late the other day?"

"Yeah, why does that make a difference?"

"Did you and Billy ever have sex?" Melinda asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, once. It was a couple weeks ago. What are you getting at?"

"Did he wear a condom?"

"No," I said as I shook my head. "It was only one time and it was special, very special."

"Well, let's see, you are throwing up, your period is late…Hello!"

"No, you don't think that I'm-," I put the seat down on the toilet and sat down on it.

"Yup, yup. You might be pregnant, girly," Melinda said as she nodded her head.

"Great," I said as I stood up.

"Well, maybe we should go out to lunch to celebrate?"

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here and rest. I don't want to end up getting sick in a restaurant," I said as I walked back into my room.

"Well, if you need anything, just call my cell. I'm going to call Joe and see if he wants to go out," Melinda said before she left my room.

I walked over to my bed and layed down. Could I be pregnant? I didn't even think about that until Melinda said something about it. But we only did it one time. How would Billy react if I was pregnant? So many questions were running through my head. Melinda came back to the room.

"Well, Joe and I are going to go out for lunch. I'll get you a pregnancy test before I come back here so we can see if you're pregnant or not. See ya later," Melinda said before she left my room.

I layed there for a couple more minutes then dozed off. Melinda came back a couple hours later and I woke up to her footsteps coming in the room. I looked over at her and sat up.

"Here. You should just take it now to get it over with," Melinda said as she handed me the bag with the test in it.

I took the test of the bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I walked over and set the test on the counter and read the directions. I didn't even want to know the answer. I took the test and sat it on the counter. I had to wait ten seconds before the answer would clearly show up. I stood there looking at the mirror, afraid to even look down at the test. I silently counted in my head. The ten seconds were up and I slowly looked down at the test on the counter. Two pink lines. I pulled my hand up to my mouth and gasped.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Melinda asked as she opened the door slowly. "Lacy? What's wrong?" Melinda asked as she came into the bathroom.

"It's positive," I said as I looked at the test.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to have a baby. Tears freely began to go down my cheeks. I didn't know if Billy would be mad or not.

"It's okay, Lace," Melinda said as she pulled me into a hug. "It's okay."

"What am I going to do now, Mel? I'm not ready to have a baby and I don't think that Billy is ready to have one either."

"Well, you need to talk to him about it. It doesn't take just one person, it takes two. You both had a part in this and he needs to know."

That night, Melinda invited Joe and Billy over. I was in my room, cleaning some stuff up when I heard Melinda talking to Billy and Joe downstairs.

"Where's my girl?" Billy asked as he looked around.

"She's up in her room. You can go ahead up," Melinda said before she continued to kiss Joe.

Billy walked up the steps and down the hall to my room. The door was open slightly and he knocked it on before he slowly pushed it open.

"Knock, knock," Billy said.

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey," I said as I put some clothes away in my dresser.

Billy walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist as I closed the top drawer of my dresser. I felt like I was on the verge of breaking down. I needed to tell Billy what was going on and I needed to tell him now. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I turned around to face Billy.

"You okay? You look drained," Billy said as he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said as I motioned him to sit down on the bed with me.

"What?" Billy asked as he had a concerned look on his face. "You didn't cheat on me, did you?"

"No. I would never do something like that. This is more important than that. I woke up this morning and I wasn't feeling good, so Mel went and got a pregnancy test. I took it and-,"

"Don't fucking tell me that you're fucking pregnant," Billy said as he got an angry look on his face.

"Well, it was positive," I said as I looked at Billy.

"No. No fucking way. It ain't my fucking kid. We did it one fucking time and that was fucking it! One time don't mean shit!" Billy yelled as he stood up off my bed.

"Billy, it only takes one fucking time to get pregnant," I said as I followed him out of my room.

Billy pounded on Melinda's bedroom door. Tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Billy, stop!"

"Joe! Let's go! Now!" Billy yelled before he went down the steps.

"Billy! Wait!" I yelled as I followed him down the steps.

Joe and Melinda came out of the room and came down the steps after me. I followed Billy out the front door and grabbed onto his arm.

"Billy, will you just stop! I'm trying to fucking talk to you!" I yelled at him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Billy yelled as he yanked his arm away from my grasp. "Joe, get in the fucking car right now!"

Joe kissed Melinda before he got into the car. He fired up the engine and quickly backed out of our driveway. He sped off down the street, tires squealing. I stood there with tears going down my face as Melinda pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold back any longer. I started to sob hard as Melinda held me. I couldn't believe that Billy could be so mean. It was our baby that was growing inside of me.

"It's okay. He'll come back. He just got scared," Melinda said as she walked me back into the house.

"He's not scared. He just doesn't want a baby. That's all," I said as I ran up the steps and into my room.

I slammed the door shut behind me and layed down on my bed. Why do bad things always happen to me? I cried myself to sleep that night.

A couple days passed and I hadn't heard anything from Billy. Melinda would still hang out with Joe, but I wouldn't dare try to talk to Billy in person. I was waiting for him to talk to me. I had went to the obstetrician just to make sure that the test results were right and they were.

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when my cell phone started to ring. I walked over and checked the caller ID. It was Billy's cell.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. Can we talk?"_

"Yeah, Billy. Where are you?"

"_I'm a few blocks away. I'll be there in a lil bit."_

"Alright."

I hung up with Billy and sat on the couch, watching for headlights to pull up. A few minutes later, I saw lights pull into the driveway. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened the door as Billy approached. We both looked at each other and then Billy pulled me into a tight hug. I felt relieved that he wasn't mad. I moved aside and let Billy in. We walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I overreacted," Billy said as he looked at me.

"I know and it's okay. I just wish that you wouldn't have left like that. It hurt me a lot," I said as I looked back at Billy.

"It's just, my father wasn't really much of a father towards me and I just got so fucking upset because I never really wanted to be a father. I didn't want to fuck up like my dad did towards me."

"You're not going to fuck up. We can do this together. You think that you're the only one that gets scared about this? I'm scared too. I wasn't planning on being a mother this soon, Billy. Stuff happens and we have to deal with it. We can do this," I said as I smiled at Billy.

"Mel said that you were in bad shape these past couple days."

"Yeah. I just was scared because you ran off like that and I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

"Well, I'm here now and I ain't goin' no where," Billy said before he leaned over and kissed me.

Melinda and Joe stumbled into the house as Billy and I broke our kiss.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are back to your old selves," Joe said as he followed Melinda into the kitchen.

I smiled at Billy and he started kissing me again. I deepened the kiss as I crawled onto his lap. I heard footsteps going upstairs as we continued to kiss.

"Get a room!" Joe yelled before Melinda pulled him into her room.

I felt Billy's hands wrap around me as he picked me up and carried me up the steps. We got to my room and he kicked the door shut behind him. He layed me down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He got on top of me.

"This is alright, right? Me leaning on you?" Billy asked before he started kissing me again.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said as I continued to kiss Billy.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off revealing his muscular body. He leaned back down and continued to kiss me. He reached down and pulled up on my wifebeater that I was wearing. I sat up a little so that he could lift it over my head. He tossed it to the floor. We continued to kiss as I reached down and unbuckled Billy's belt. I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He kicked them off to the floor. He reached down and pulled down my shorts and panties. I reached up and pulled him down to me with his necklace. I felt him enter me and I moaned slightly. He sped up the pace and we both moaned together. I pulled him close to me and continued to kiss his lips as he made love me. We both climaxed and he layed down beside me on the bed. I smiled at him and kissed his lips a few times.

"I love you," Billy said as he rubbed his hand lightly across my face.

"I love you, too," I said with a smile as I kissed his palm.

We layed in bed for a little bit, just looking at each other, then we drifted off to sleep. I was glad that Billy wasn't mad at me anymore, but what I didn't know was that things were going to get complicated soon.

**THANKS TO ALL THAT READ AND REVIEWED THE STORY! I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A couple months had passed and I was now four months pregnant. I still couldn't believe that there was a baby growing inside of me. Billy hadn't really been there for me the past couple of months. He was too busy going out and trying to make money with whatever job he had. He would just leave and I never really knew what he was doing when he left. There were nights that he didn't even come home at all.

Melinda and I were going to my obstetrician one day. We were back in one of the rooms, waiting for the doctor to come in and check me.

"Did Billy come home last night?" Melinda asked as she broke the silence.

"Not until early this morning. I don't know what he goes out and does all night. I tried to ask him, but he won't tell me. He just gives me this attitude about everything, so I gave up," I said as the doctor came in.

"Hello, Lacy. How are you doing today?" Dr. Bassaly said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm good. How are you?" I said as I sat there.

"Good," he said as he went over my papers.

"So, you should be four months along now. How is everything going so far?"

"Good. My morning sickness isn't too bad. Everything else is good."

"Okay, I'm going to have you lay back so I can listen to the heart beat."

I layed back on the table and lifted my top. The doctor felt around on my belly. He took the fetal heart monitor and went over my belly. I started to hear the baby's heart beat. I smiled and looked at the doctor.

"Strong, solid heart beat. Now, I'm going to do and ultrasound to take a look at the baby," Dr. Bassaly said as he sat down at the computer.

He put some warm gel on the transducer and started to move it over my belly. I looked over at the screen and there the baby was. Tears started to form in my eyes and I smiled.

"Everything looks good. The head is right there. That's the spine and ribs. Here's a hand and there's the other one," Dr. Bassaly said as he pointed at everything. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to know since day one," I said with a smile.

The doctor moved the transducer around a little bit more.

"It's a boy," he said as he looked at me with a smile.

I smiled and tears rolled out of my eyes. I always wanted to have a little boy and Billy would be glad to know that he was going to have a son. The doctor checked everything else out and printed pictures out for me to have. He wiped the gel off of my tummy and I sat up.

"I want to see you back here in two weeks. Keep drinking water and eat lots of food," the doctor said before he left the room.

Melinda and I walked out of the office and to the car. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a boy. We got in the car and buckled up.

"So, what do you think Billy is going to say?" Melinda asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think he'll be happy. I know that I'm happy," I said as I drove down the street.

We got back to our house and went inside. I walked into the kitchen and heated up some leftover chicken and stuffing. There was a knock at the front door and I walked over and opened up the door. Billy and Joe were standing there.

"Hey guys," I said as I let them in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Billy asked before he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"I'm good. Hungry, but I'm heating something up. You want me to make you guys something?"

"Nah, we just stopped by for a quick minute. We gotta get going," Billy said as he stood there.

"You just got here, Billy. Plus, I didn't get to see you last night," I said with a frown.

"I know, but I got some shit to do," Billy said as he got frustrated.

"Whatever," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

A couple minutes passed and I was sitting there eating leftovers. Billy came into the kitchen.

"Well, we gotta get going," Billy said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. See ya whenever," I said as I sat there and didn't even look at him.

Billy shook his head as he walked out of the house. I heard tires screeching. I finished eating the leftovers and went upstairs to lie down. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up and looked over at the clock. It was now 7:00PM.

"Wow, I slept that long?" I asked myself as I sat up.

I heard a whole bunch of commotion downstairs. Melinda started screaming and then a gunshot went off. I jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the steps.

"Melinda!" I yelled as I looked downstairs.

I saw Melinda lying on the floor. She was screaming in pain. The guy looked up at me and started to run up the steps. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the last number on there, which was Joe's. I ran back to my room and dropped the phone. The guy ran in behind me.

"Where's Billy!?" the guy yelled at me.

"He's not here," I said as I trembled.

I remembered that the line was still connected on the phone.

"Help!! Joe!" I yelled as I tried to get away from the guy.

"_Lacy? What's wrong?" Joe asked._

"Help!" I yelled again as the guy came over to me and put his hand over my mouth.

"_Shit, Lacy!" Joe yelled._

Tears started to fall freely down my face. I didn't know what this guy was going to do to me. The guy punched me hard in the face and I fell to the floor holding my face. All that I could think about was protecting my baby. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as the guy continued to beat me up.

Meanwhile, Joe went to where Billy was.

"Billy, we gotta go! The girls are in trouble!" Joe yelled as he panted.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Billy asked.

"Lacy just called me from her cell phone. She was screaming for help," Joe said as he looked at Billy with a panicked face.

"Shit!" Billy yelled as him and Joe ran to Billy's car.

They got into the car and Billy sped to the house. He was there within minutes. They got out of the car and ran into the house. Melinda was laying there and Joe ran over to her. She was barely alive.

"Fuck! Melinda, where's Lacy?" Billy asked as he looked around.

"Up," Melinda whispered.

"It's okay, baby. Stay with me," Joe said as he put his hand over her wound.

Billy ran up the steps and into my room. I was laying there on the floor. He ran over to me and he heard me whimpering.

"Fuck! Oh my god," Billy said as he fell to his knees beside me. "Lace?"

I opened my eyes slowly. There was blood all over my face.

"Billy," I whispered as I looked up at him.

"What happened? Who the fuck did this?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"The guy asked where you were," I said faintly.

"I should have stayed here. I should have fucking stayed here!" Billy yelled as he shook his head. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," I said with a painful looked on my face. "Billy?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Yeah," Billy said as tears started to weld in his eyes.

"It's a boy," I whispered as my eyes started to close.

"Lacy, stay with me!" Billy yelled as he tried to wake me back up.

Billy decided that there was no time. He carefully picked me up and carried me downstairs. Joe had already carried Melinda out to the car. He was in the backseat and Billy put me in the passenger's side. He got into the car and quickly sped to the hospital. He pulled up and the guys took me and Melinda inside. Doctors and nurses took us back to different rooms.

"We should have fucking stayed there, Joe!" Billy yelled before he punched the wall.

"Billy, it's not our fault. We had to do our job!" Joe yelled back at Billy.

"Fuck!" Billy yelled as he punched the wall again.

An hour passed and the doctor came out. Billy and Joe both stood up.

"Which one of you two brought Lacy in?" the doctor asked.

"I did," Billy said as he stood there. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. The baby is fine. Lacy has some cuts and a lot of bruising, but she'll be okay. She's in a lot of pain right now, so we're putting her on meds to ease the pain."

"What about Mel?" Joe asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know anything about her condition, yet. The doctors will be out to talk to you as soon as they can."

"Can I see, Lacy?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you to her room," the doctor said as he started to walk down the hall.

"Joe, let me know if they tell you anything, alright?" Billy said before he followed the doctor.

Billy walked to the room that I was in and stood in the doorway. With all the blood that was on my face at the house, he couldn't really tell what damage was done. Now, that the blood was cleared off my face, he saw all the bruises and cuts. He walked into the room. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps. I looked over and saw Billy standing there.

"Hey," I said as I looked at him.

"Hey," Billy said as he sat down beside me and took my hand. "How are you?"

"In pain, but they're giving me meds to help with it. Billy, where's Mel?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't know. The doctors hadn't said anything yet. Joe's waiting in the waiting room," Billy said as he wiped tears away.

I rested my head back on the pillow as more tears continued to roll down my cheeks. I rubbed my hands up and down on my tummy.

"So, it's a boy?" Billy asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, I just found out earlier today. I wish that you could have been there, but I guess you were busy," I said as more tears came out of my eyes.

Joe came into the room and tears were welded in his eyes.

"They don't know if she's going to make it or not," Joe said with an angry voice.

"No," I said as I started to cry. "She has to make it."

Billy got up and held me close to him as I sobbed into his shoulder.

The next day came and the doctors were going to let me go home, but I wanted to stay in the hospital with Mel. I walked to her room and saw all the tubes that were hooked up to her, which were helping her breathe. I sat down beside her in the chair and held her hand.

"Mel, if you can hear me, please don't die," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I need you here. You are my best friend and you can't leave me. Please." I started to sob as Joe and Billy walked in.

Billy came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder. Melinda's heart monitor started to beep and I broke away from the hug. Doctors ran into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up.

"You guys have to go," the nurses said as they came in to escort us out.

"Why?" I asked as she grabbed my arm. "What's happening?"

"Her heart rate is dropping," the nurse said as she started to walk me out.

"Wait! Mel!" I yelled as I struggled to stay in the room. "Mel!"

"Mel!" Joe yelled as he tried to get over to her.

The nurse pushed us out of the room and I stood there in tears.

"What the fuck!" Joe yelled as he kicked the garbage can. "Why won't they fucking let us in there!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. There are other patients in this hospital. If you can't calm down, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a nurse said.

"Don't fucking tell me to fucking calm down! My fucking girlfriend is in there almost dieing and I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Joe yelled into the nurse's face.

"Joe, man, come on. Calm down," Billy said as he tried to calm his brother down.

I sat down on the chair and pulled my hands up to my face. I started to sob into my hands as doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room. Billy walked over and kneeled down in front of me as Joe sat down in the seat beside me.

"Babe, you gotta calm down," Billy said as he placed both of hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, Billy! My fucking best friend is in there, dieing, and I can't do a damn thing," I said as I looked at Billy.

"You have to calm down for the baby," Billy said as he placed his hands on my tummy.

"Billy's right. We just all need to wait this out and see what happens, even though the doctors are a bunch of assholes and won't fucking tell me anything," Joe said as he looked at the door to Melinda's room.

I sat there and took a couple of deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. The doctors came out of the room and we all stood up.

"Is Mel alright?" Joe asked as he stood up.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. Melinda just passed away," the doctor said as he looked at us.

I pulled my hands up to my face and gasped. Tears started to fill my eyes. I lost all control of my legs and I fell to the floor on my knees. Billy kneeled down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"No!" I screamed as I cried.

An hour passed and I was sitting in the room with Melinda holding her hand. She looked so peaceful. I heard footsteps come into the room.

"Lace, we gotta get going. They're going to take Melinda down to the morgue, okay?" Billy asked as he kneeled beside me.

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks and I shook my head.

"I can't just leave her here," I said as I looked at Melinda.

"Honey, you have to. She's gone," Billy said as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

I stood up and kissed Melinda's forehead.

"Bye, Mel. I'm gonna miss you," I said as I sniffled.

I turned to start walking out and Billy followed behind me. Joe was sitting in the hallway and looked at me as I walked out of the room. He stood up and I saw tears going down his face. I walked over to him and hugged him. All three of us walked out of the hospital together. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to my life from then on, but I hoped that nothing worse would come my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A couple days pass after Melinda's death, and I still couldn't get over it. I would sit on the couch and stare out the window, wishing that Melinda would come walking down the sidewalk and into the house. She was my best friend, and I couldn't believe that she was gone. Billy and Joe had stopped by to check on me to make sure that everything was okay, but Billy still wasn't around enough for me. He was always leaving to go do his 'job'.

I heard a car pull in the driveway and I looked out to see Billy's car. He got out of the car carrying a bag and walked towards the house. He opened the door and let himself in. He looked around as he closed the door. He saw me sitting on the couch and he came over to me.

"Hey, did you eat?" Billy asked as he sat down beside me and put the bag down on the table.

I shook my head no and continued to look out the window.

"Babe, you have to eat. It's not healthy for the baby," Billy said as he looked at me.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered.

"Look, Mel's gone. You're going to have to just move on."

"Billy, she was my best friend," I said as tears poured down my cheeks. "I can't just move on so quickly like you can."

"Well, you can't beat yourself up over it either! You're going to make yourself sick."

"Like you fucking care, Billy!" I yelled as I stood up. "You're never here for me! You're always running around, doing only God knows what! I don't know what you're doing! Honestly, I don't even care about us anymore!"

"I'm making money, alright! I have a fucking job to do for my dad! I can't fucking help it that I don't fucking get home at night or if I have to leave all the time! I'm fucking sorry, alright!" Billy yelled.

I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I set it down on the counter as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I winced and put my hand on my tummy. Billy saw this and got up off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked as he walked over to me.

"I felt a sharp pain," I said as I took some deep breaths.

"Here," Billy said as he pulled a chair out from the table. "Sit down."

I walked over and sat down in the chair.

"Look, you need to eat and drink something," Billy said as he walked into the living room and grabbed the bag. "I bought you your favorite. Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo with Garlic Toast," Billy said as he took the food out of the bag.

"I don't feel like I can eat," I said as I looked at Billy.

"I know how you feel, but you need get food into your system. You're eating for two," Billy said as he got a fork for me.

I started to eat the pasta. I looked over as Billy opened up his container. He got his usual Bacon Cheeseburger and French Fries.

After we got done eating, we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I snuggled up against Billy as we watched T.V.

"I miss her," I said as I looked at the screen.

"Joe does, too. He's been a wreck," Billy said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I was thinking, maybe you should move in with me and Joe. That way, there is someone with you at all times."

"Joe wouldn't mind?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"Nah, and if he does mind, then he's getting the hell out of _MY_ apartment," Billy said with smirk on his face.

"Well, what if you two moved in here? There's plenty of room here," I said as I looked into Billy's blue eyes.

"You wouldn't mind?" Billy asked as he mocked my question.

"Not at all," I said with a smile.

Billy leaned down and kissed me on my lips.

"We should start working on the baby's room," I said as I rubbed my tummy.

"Ya. I don't have to build one of those beds do I?"

"It's called a crib and no, you just have to put one together," I said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

I felt Billy move his hands down toward my tummy.

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah," I said as I lifted up my top over my belly.

Billy moved his hands over my tummy and smiled. I watched him and smiled.

A couple days had passed and I was starting to feel a little better about the shooting. I was still have hard times, but I needed to focus on the baby and his health. I was in the baby's room, painting the wall when I heard Billy and Joe come in.

"Hello?" I heard Billy say from the living room.

"In here," I said as I rolled the paint roller up and down the wall.

I heard footsteps come down the hallway and I put the roller down. I looked at the guys and walked over.

"Hi, Joe," I said as I gave him a hug. "How you doing?"

"I'm alright. I've been better. You?"

"I'm okay. Just busy with the baby's room," I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Your room is up the steps, the first one on the right."

Joe walked up the steps with his things.

"And which room is mine?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know which room is yours," I said as I hit him playfully.

Billy and I walked up the steps to my room. We walked into my room and I sat down on the bed.

"I moved stuff around because I didn't know how much stuff you had to bring here."

"I don't have much. Just my clothes and stuff," Billy said as he set his bag down. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I've been painting the baby's room all morning. I'm trying to get it done before I can't do anything anymore."

Billy's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" Billy asked as he answered.

"_Where are you? You're late as usual," Bones said._

"I'm on my way," Billy said before he hung up. "Joe!"

"Yeah," Joe said as he came to the doorway.

"I gotta go. Do not leave this house until I get back, got it?"

"Yeah," Joe said before he left the room.

I followed Billy downstairs. I stood there as he grabbed his backpack. He looked at me and pulled me close to him.

"I'll be back later," Billy said before he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Billy walked out the door and I closed it behind him. I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands. I looked out the window and started to think about Melinda again. Tears started to weld in my eyes. I felt so alone. Joe stood in the doorway.

"You okay?" Joe asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said as I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry my hands. "I know that Billy said that you had to stay here, but you don't have to."

"As long as it's okay with you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go do what you want to do," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Okay," Joe said before he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Later that night, I had made dinner for everyone, but I was the only one that was eating. I saw headlights pull into the driveway and then I saw Billy walk through the front door. Joe followed him.

"Sit there on the couch and don't fucking move!" Billy yelled at Joe.

I walked from the kitchen into the living room.

"Why are you yelling at him?" I asked as I stood there.

"He was supposed to fucking stay here and take care of you while I'm out. I told him not to fucking leave and he didn't fucking listen!"

"Billy, I told him that it was alright for him to go do what he wanted to do. He doesn't have to stay in this house. You are the one that is running around all day when you are supposed to be here with me. This isn't Joe's responsibility," I said as I pointed at my tummy.

"I have fucking shit to do! I can't fucking stay here all fucking day!"

"And what fucking shit is more important than staying here with your pregnant girlfriend huh? What is SO much more important, Billy? You never will tell me anything. I don't know what the fuck you go and do all fucking day, but I'd like to know right now!"

"You want to know what the fuck I do? I fucking sell drugs under the bridge. Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?"

Billy grabbed the vase that was sitting on the table and threw it across the room. It busted against the wall and pieces went everywhere. I pulled my hand up to my mouth and stood there looking at Billy.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. There's food in the oven for you two," I whispered before I went up the steps.

"Way to go, man," Joe said as he stood up. "She's going to hate you now."

"I didn't mean to-," Billy said as he watched me go up the steps.

"Dude, you need to calm the fuck down before she leaves your ass," Joe said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I can't fucking calm down. Dad is on my ass all the time about getting money and everything like that. He always fucking puts me down. He doesn't say shit to you," Billy said as he got the food out of the oven.

They put food on some plates and sat down at the dinner table.

"I'm just trying to get as much money as I can. I know that she's working at the hospital and everything, but I want to help her out with the baby's things and I bought her this," Billy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Billy opened the small, velvet box and there was an engagement ring inside. It was a one carat diamond ring with side accents.

"I remember when you used to hate women, now you're going to have a baby and marry one. I can't believe it," Joe said as he took a bite of food.

"Shut up," Billy said as he ate some of the food.

"You do know that you're going to have to do a lot of kissing up to get her not to be mad at you. That was pretty harsh what you did."

"I'll figure something out."

They finished eating their food and washed their plates off. Joe decided that he was going to head to the bar to get some drinks. Billy walked up the steps and slowly opened my bedroom door. The room was dark, but he could see my figure laying in the bed. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside me. I was in a deep sleep. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," Billy whispered as he looked at me.

Billy stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He decided to go to the bar with Joe and have a couple drinks. The whole time he was at the bar, he thought about what he said to me and throwing the vase. It kept running through his head over and over again.

"Yo, Billy. Earth to Billy," Bodie said as he said there.

"What?" Billy said as he snapped out of it.

"What's up with ya tonight, man? You're out of it," Bodie said as he took another shot of Whiskey.

"I'm just thinking about shit. I think I'm going to head home. Joe you got a ride?" Billy asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Heco's got me," Joe said.

Billy put his coat on and walked out of the bar. He got into his car and sped back to my house. He walked into the house and into the kitchen. He took his leather coat off and hung it over the chair. He grabbed the broom and dust pan from the closet and cleaned up the mess the vase left behind. He walked over to the couch and layed down. He fell asleep within minutes.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. It read 3:12AM. I rolled over and saw that Billy wasn't there. I got up and went downstairs and saw Billy laying on the couch sleeping. I grabbed a blanket from the chair and covered Billy up with it. I kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you," I whispered as I looked at him.

I stood up and looked over and saw that he had cleaned up the broken vase. I walked up the steps and layed back down in the bed. Maybe Billy had changed for the better, but only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Billy woke up the next morning and decided that he would make me breakfast in bed because he was such a jerk the night before. He went into the kitchen and whipped up some pancakes, bacon, and sausage. He put everything on a tray and came up to my room. He opened the door slowly and saw me laying there still asleep. He quietly walked over and sat the food down beside me on the bed. I felt the bed move and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Billy?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning," he said as he looked at me. "I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks," I said as I yawned.

"I guess I'm an asshole," Billy said as he looked at me.

"You just can't be flipping like you do Billy. Why didn't you tell me that when I first asked you?" I said as I took a bite of my pancake.

"I didn't know how the fuck you would react. I've lost girls in the past because they think that it's the wrong thing to do," Billy said as he looked at me.

"Well, I don't agree with it, but please don't get killed or caught. I'm going to have to worry about you now," I said before I took a sip of juice. "Did Joe come home? I didn't hear him come in."

"Nah, I think he went back to the apartment with Heco."

"You could have slept in the bed, ya know?" I asked as I took another bite of my pancake.

"I didn't know if you were going to kill me or not. I broke your vase."

"It was ugly anyways. I wouldn't have killed you because of that," I said with a smile.

"How is everything?" Billy asked before he took a sip of my juice.

"It's really good. I didn't think you knew how to cook," I said as I took a bite of sausage.

"Well, I'm not the best, but what do you expect?"

I finished up my breakfast and I layed back against the pillows. Billy took the tray and set it down on the floor. He sat there and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I looked at him. Billy smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched and then he pulled back a little.

"I love you, you know that?" Billy whispered to me.

"Yeah," I whispered back as I smiled.

"I bought you something," Billy said as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out the black velvet box and I smiled. Could it really be what I thought it was? He opened the box slowly and there was an engagement ring inside. I pulled my hands up to my mouth and smiled.

"Oh my god, Billy. It's beautiful," I said as I held out my hand.

"Even though I've yelled at you, will you marry me?" Billy asked as he took the ring out of the box.

"Yes," I said as I nodded my head.

Billy smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"H-how could you afford this?" I asked as I looked at the ring with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Billy said as he pulled back from the hug.

I looked at Billy as he leaned in towards my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me as he started to kiss me. I layed back slowly as he got on top of me.

"Hey guys, I'm-," Joe started to say as he walked into my room.

Billy and I broke our kiss and looked at Joe.

"Shit, sorry," Joe said as he turned around and walked back out.

"I should probably shower," I said as I sat up.

"I'm going to go talk to Joe," Billy said as he stood up and helped me out of bed.

I gave Billy another kiss before I walked into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and let the shower warm up. I took off my shorts and tank top and stepped into the steamy showering. I let the hot water hit my hair and then run down my body. I felt someone step into the shower and I turned around. Billy was standing there. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back as I put my hands on his arms. He broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to the side as I moaned with pleasure. We washed each other and then continued to kiss. I turned the water off and Billy grabbed us both towels. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower.

"I have to go to the body shop by noon. Do you want to come with me?" Billy asked as he dried himself off and got dressed.

"Sure," I said as I started to get dressed.

I got ready and decided to go with Billy to his usual place of business. We got into his car and he drove to Bone's Bodyshop. He parked the car and gave me a kiss before he got out of the car.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Billy said as he grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder.

He opened the gate and walked towards the body shop. I heard a dog bark and saw him watch the dog as he walked past it. I looked around at the place as he went inside. There was graffiti all over the building. I looked up a few minutes later and Billy was walking out with an irritated look his face. He opened the car door and threw the backpack in the back seat. He got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked over at him.

Billy didn't say a word. He started the engine and quickly backed out. He spun tires as he went down the street. He sped up and I looked over at him.

"Billy, slow down," I said as I watched his speed.

Billy continued to speed as he got closer to my place. He pulled into my driveway and I got out of the car right as he stopped. He kept the engine on.

"You're not coming in?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"I have to bitch some people out," Billy said in a mean tone. "I'll be back later."

"Be careful," I said before I shut the door.

I walked into the house and shut the door. I walked into the baby's room and saw Joe painting the walls.

"I was just coming in here to do this," I said as I looked around.

"I figured that I would help you out," Joe said as he rolled the roller along the wall.

"Thanks," I said before I walked out of the room.

I walked into the living room and layed down on the couch. I rolled onto my side and dozed off. Billy walked into the house and saw me lying on the couch sleeping. He grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered me up with it. He walked into the baby's room.

"Want to put that crib together?" Billy asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I think we should," Joe said as he closed the lid to the paint.

"Okay, but we need to quiet about it so we don't wake her up. I want it to be a surprise," Billy said as he quietly opened the box for the crib.

They placed all the pieces on the floor in front of them. Joe grabbed the directions and read them to Billy. Billy picked up pieces and tried to put them together.

"Fuck, this is impossible," Billy said as he tried to put the pieces together.

"Well, no wonder why, dumbshit. That's the wrong fucking piece," Joe said as he looked at the directions.

Billy grabbed the right piece and started putting the crib together. Joe helped him set the pieces up as Billy tightened the bolts on the crib. Joe unwrapped the mattress and Billy helped him put it into the crib.

"Fuck, that took us an hour to do," Billy said as he put all the scraps in a pile.

"What did dad have to bitch at you about now?" Joe asked as he helped Billy.

"The usual. I had to bitch Heco and Bodie out because they were both absent from last night's dealing. I can't keep going through this shit with them."

Billy opened the door and came into the living room. He saw that there was just a blanket on the couch. He looked around and saw me at the top of the steps walking down.

"How did it go?" I asked Billy as I reached the bottom step.

"They didn't care to listen to what I had to say. I have something to show you," Billy said as he placed his hands over my eyes.

"Is it better than this ring?" I asked as he walked me towards the baby's room.

"I don't know if you would consider it better than the ring," Billy said as he walked me into the baby's room.

He took his hands away from my eyes and I saw that the crib was put together.

"Awe, guys, thanks," I said as I walked over to it. "It's not going to fall apart on the baby is it?"

"I hope not," Joe said as he took the box for the crib out of the room.

I glided my hands across the wooden crib and smiled. Billy came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, placing them on my tummy.

"What do you think?" Billy whispered in my ear.

"I think we need to figure out a name for this baby," I said as I turned around and looked into Billy's eyes.

"How about Caleb?" Billy asked as he looked back into my eyes.

"I like it. Did you think of that on your own?" I asked as I smiled.

"No, I saw that you circled it in the baby name book," Billy said with a smirk.

I smiled and kissed Billy's lips.

Later that night, Billy and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Billy's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"What Bodie?"

"_Where the fuck is Joe?"_

"He didn't show up tonight?"

"_Fuck no. Where the fuck is he?"_

"He ain't here. Did you check the bar?"

"_Yeah. He ain't there either. Come down here and help me out."_

"Am I the only one that fucking cares about selling this shit?"

"_Sorry man, but I can't do this on my own tonight."_

"Alright, alright. Give me five minutes," Billy said before he hung up the phone.

I looked over at him as he put his coat on. I was more understanding about him having to leave to do his job. I just didn't want him to get hurt.

"How late are you going to be?" I asked as he came over to me.

"Probably til midnight and then I'll be back here," Billy said before he kissed me.

"Be careful, Billy," I said as he walked towards the front door.

I sat on the couch and decided that I would go ahead and go to bed. I got up and walked up the steps and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom. I walked into my room and layed down in my bed. I pulled the covers up and started to doze off.

_I was in my room, cleaning things up when I heard Melinda yelling downstairs for help. I came to the top of the steps and I saw Melinda laying on the floor, screaming out in pain. I saw a guy charging up the steps after me._

"_Help! Billy!"_

_I ran into my room and Billy was laying there in a puddle of blood._

"_Billy! Wake up!" I yelled as I ran over to him._

_The guy came into the room after me and I stood there, shaking against the wall. He pulled his gun up and fired a bullet towards my tummy._

I sat up quickly with sweat rolling down my face. I sat up on the side of the bed and looked around. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I winced and held onto my tummy. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Billy?" I said as I walked towards the top of the steps.

There was no one downstairs. The pain continued and I walked into the bathroom. I held onto the sink as I winced in pain. Joe came up the steps and walked past the bathroom. He saw me standing there holding my tummy.

"Lacy? What's wrong?" Joe asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Something's wrong," I said as I winced in pain. "Where's Billy?"

"I don't know. I think he's still out."

I doubled over in pain as Joe held me up.

"What should I do? Should I call 911?" Joe asked as he panicked.

"I don't know. Just drive me to the hospital," I said as I winced.

Joe helped me to the top of the steps. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees.

"I'm going to carry you, okay?" Joe asked as he leaned down to pick me up.

"Yeah," I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Joe picked me up and carried me down the steps. He opened the door and carried me out to my car. He put me in the passenger's seat and ran over to the driver's side. He got in the car and drove me to the hospital. Once he got there, he ran in and nurse's came out with a wheel chair to take me into the hospital. Joe parked my car and took out his cell phone as he walked in. He called Billy.

"_Joe, where the fuck are you?"_

"Billy, there's no time for this. I'm at the hospital-,"

"_You're lieing, Joe. You're not at the fucking hosp-,"_

"It's Lacy. I came home and she was in pain. I brought her to the hospital. You have to come quick. I don't know what's going on," Joe said as he walked into the hospital.

"_I'm on my way."_

Joe sat in a chair in the waiting room biting his nails. Billy walked in and over to Joe. Joe stood up.

"Where the fuck is she?" Billy asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. The doctor didn't come out yet," Joe said as he looked around.

"What happened, Joe?" Billy asked as he looked at Joe.

"I came home and she was in the bathroom. I thought that she just had morning sickness or something. She was holding her stomach and she was in pain. Her face was filled with pain. So I asked her what was wrong and she just said that something was wrong with the baby. I brought her here. I didn't know what else to do," Joe said in a panicked voice.

"It's alright, man. She'll be okay," Billy said as he saw a doctor approaching.

"Mr. Darley, I'm Dr. Bassaly, Lacy's obstetrician. I need to talk to you about something," Dr. Bassaly said as he stood with a clipboard.

**I know, cliffhanger. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed my story and I hope that you like it so far. Probably either next chapter or the chapter after that, I will be starting the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Is something wrong with Lacy? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Billy asked as he sat down with Joe.

"The baby's fine. It's his mother that I'm concerned about. Has Lacy been under any stress lately?" Dr. Bassaly asked as he looked at Billy.

"Not that I know of. I know she's been wanting to get the baby's room done. She's been trying to work on it as hard as she can."

"Well, she can't be stressing out like she does. She needs to be calm for the baby."

"Is that why she's in pain?"

"No. I probably already asked her this when she's been in my office, but is this her first child?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so. She never talked about having any other kids."

"Well, with this being her first child, the reason for the pain would be that the muscles in her stomach are stretching to make room for the baby that is growing inside of her. That will cause some discomfort for the first couple of months. Has she been eating enough?"

"I think so. I haven't really been with her a lot because of work," Billy said as he glanced at Joe.

"Well, I recommend for you to urge her to eat whenever she feels hungry. She at least needs to eat six small meals a day-,"

"That's nice. I'm sure she knows about that with all the magazines and books she reads. I just want to see her to make sure that she's okay and that the baby's okay," Billy said as he stood up.

"I'm fine," I said as I walked up behind Billy.

"You sure?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I just want to go home," I said as I stood there.

"Just make sure you eat enough and relax," Dr. Bassaly said as I walked past him.

Billy and Joe walked me out to the car. Billy opened up the door and I got in. Joe got in the back seat from the driver's side and then Billy got in and started the car. He started to pull out of the parking lot.

"You sure you're alright?" Billy asked as he kept glancing over at me.

"Yeah, I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Joe had me scared to death," Billy said as he turned onto another street. "He was panicking like you were dying."

"Shut up, bro. I didn't know what was going on. She was in pain and that is what hospitals are for," Joe said as he looked out the window.

"It's okay, Joe. I didn't even know what was going on myself," I said as I rested my head up against the seat and looked out the window.

I felt Billy reach over and he took my hand and rubbed it. I looked out the window as we pulled into my driveway. Billy got out of the car and let Joe out. He came over to my side and helped me out of the car. He helped me into the house and walked me up the steps.

"See you two in the morning," Joe said before he closed the door to his room.

Billy walked me down the hall and into my room. He helped me change back into my shorts and tank top and I layed down in the bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"You staying here for the rest of the night?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure you're alright," Billy said as he kneeled beside my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," I said as I yawned.

Billy took off his boots and shirt. He got into the bed beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I started to doze off. He held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

I woke up the next morning and felt Billy's arm around my waist. I carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up and ponytail and grabbed my toothbrush. I put some toothpaste on it and started to brush my teeth. I spit the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth and the sink. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I decided that I would make breakfast. I got some pans out and put some bacon and sausage in one pan and started to make scrambled eggs in the other. I heard someone coming down the steps and I looked over.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked with a yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

"Making some breakfast. Good morning," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Did you sleep good?" Billy asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah," I said as I moved the eggs around in the pan. "Is Joe up?"

"I don't think so, but he can eat when he gets up," Billy said before he kissed my neck.

I finished making breakfast and I put everything on plates and sat down at the table with Billy.

"So, I was thinking that we should start getting other things for the baby's room. We need a changing table and clothes and bath stuff," I said as I ate my breakfast.

"Okay, well, don't stress. Remember what the doctor said yesterday," Billy said as he looked at me.

"I know, I know. Take it easy and relax. He says that to me every time I go in there," I said with a smile before I took a sip of juice.

"You start without me?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"If you would get the fuck out of the bed, then we wouldn't have," Billy said as he looked at Joe.

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER**

I was now 8 months pregnant and I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother. My morning sickness was completely gone and my tummy was getting so big, I didn't think that I would make it to my ninth month. Billy and I had gotten more stuff for Caleb's room. Everything was ready to go. The clothes were washed and the bottles were sterilized. All that we needed now was for Caleb to enter the world.

I was in Caleb's room, folding his clothes when Billy came through the front door.

"You here?" Billy yelled from the living room.

"I'm in Caleb's room!" I yelled as I continued to fold his clothes.

Billy walked to Caleb's room and stood in the doorway.

"You doing alright?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Just getting everything finished up. I wanted to wash all of his clothes and get them folded before I can't do anything anymore. How did it go tonight with the guys?" I asked as I looked over at Billy while I folded a shirt.

"Good. We just talked about things," Billy said as he came into Caleb's room and looked at all the stuff.

"What kinda things?" I said as I placed the shirts into Caleb's dresser.

"We were talking about Joe joining the gang," Billy said before he looked over at me.

"Billy, are you sure that you really want your brother in your gang?" I asked as I stopped and looked over at Billy.

"Well, I think that he would be able to handle it. He's helped me out with the drugs and I think that he would be able to take on the role of being part of the gang."

"I know, Billy, but what if something would go wrong and something would happen to him. He would end up getting hurt or even killed doing the things that you guys do."

"We talked about that, but I know my brother. I know that Joe would be able to handle everything and I know that he would be a great asset to the group."

"Did you talk to Joe about it?" I asked as I started to stack the diapers.

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until he got home to tell him. It'll be okay though. He's my brother and I love him."

"Okay, well, just watch out for him when he does get into the group," I said as I walked over to Billy.

"I will," Billy said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him on his lips and wrapped my arms around him. I looked at the room with him and looked up at him.

"Do you think Caleb will like his room?"

"Yeah. His mom did a good job on it," Billy said before he kissed me again.

"You hungry?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yeah, are you?"

"You don't even have to ask that. I'm always hungry. Do you want to order something?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter," Billy said as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I'll order us a pizza," I said as I grabbed the phone book.

I looked through the pages and picked a pizza place that I liked. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, I would like to place an order. I want an 8-cut pizza with extra cheese. I also wanted to get an order of cheese sticks. No, that will be all. I live on 387 Brooklyn Ave. Okay, thank you," I said before I hung up the phone.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Billy. I rested my hands on my tummy and smiled.

"Something funny?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"No. Just feeling the baby move," I said as I looked down at my tummy.

"Can I feel?" Billy asked as he sat up.

"Yeah. Give me your hand," I said as I held my hand out.

I took Billy's hand and brought it over to my belly. I placed his hand on the spot where I felt the baby move. The baby moved around and I looked over at Billy.

"Did you feel that?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. That doesn't hurt?" Billy asked as he felt the baby move.

"Not really. At first, it felt kinda awkward, but I got used to it after awhile. He's been moving around a lot lately. Sometimes, I wake up at night and he moves around," I said as I rested my head on Billy's shoulder.

Joe came walking through the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Joe asked as he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket.

"Hi, Joe," I said as I looked over.

"Joe, I need to talk to you about something. The guys and I were wondering if you would be interested in joining the gang," Billy said as he stood up.

"What? Really? When?" Joe said with an excited look on his face.

"Well, we need you to do an initiation in order to be in the group. I'm not going to tell you what that is until the night comes, but are you willing to be in the gang?"

"Yes, definitely," Joe said as he smiled.

"Alright. I'll let you know when it's going to go down," Billy said before he walked over and sat back down on the couch.

I saw headlights pull into the driveway and I looked out the window.

"Pizza's here," I said as I went to get up.

"I'll get it," Billy said as he stood up. "You stay put."

Billy walked to the door and opened it as the pizza guy was coming to the door.

"How much do I owe you?" Billy asked the pizza guy.

"$15.00," the pizza guy said as he looked at the bill.

Billy gave him $20 and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks," the pizza guy said before Billy closed the door.

I sat up as Billy brought the pizza over to the table and sat it down. He opened the box and we started to eat.

"Oh! Ouch!" I said as I chewed up the bite of pizza.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked as he laughed.

"Too hot," I said as I blew steam out of my mouth.

"That's why you should have blowed on it first."

"Well, I was starving. The baby's hungry too," I said as I took another bite.

Billy and I continued to eat the pizza and talk. Hopefully, Billy had changed for the better, but I didn't know what was coming for the future.

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. This is actually my first Death Sentence fic. I have watched Death Sentence probably 50 times since it first came out and it will never get old to me. I have to say, with this chapter, I had this happen to me when I was pregnant, so this is from life experiences. The next chapter will get into the movie. I hope everyone continues to read! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It had been a few days since Billy had told Joe about being able to be in the gang. I really didn't want Billy to bring Joe into it, but it was his gang and it was his brother. I just hoped that he wouldn't let anything happen to Joe in the process.

I was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. when Billy and Joe came into the living room. They got their jackets on and I looked over at them.

"We're gonna get going," Billy said as he walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Tonight's the night," Joe said with a smile.

"Please be careful," I said as I looked at Joe and then looked at Billy. "Watch out for him," I said as I looked into Billy's eyes.

"I will. Don't worry," Billy said as he walked towards the door with Joe.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me. I'll do just fine," Joe said as he opened the door.

"If you need anything, just call my cell," Billy said before he walked out the door.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I just hoped that everything would go good for the initiation. Billy and Joe got into the car and pulled away.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going to happen or am I going to find out once we get there?" Joe asked as Billy sped towards the hang out.

"You'll find out soon enough. But bro, please be careful tonight. I don't want you getting killed on your first outing. Sometimes things don't go down as planned," Billy said as he pulled in front of the run down mental building.

Billy and Joe got out and went inside. The rest of the guys were standing there, waiting for Billy and Joe to show up.

"Ready to do this?" Bodie said as he stood there.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Joe said as he looked around. "What do I have to do?"

Heco handed Joe a machete. Joe looked at it then at Billy.

"I have to kill someone?" Joe asked.

"That's it. This is how we do our initiation. We go to a gas station, pick out a person that you want to kill, and then you kill them. Let me ask you something. Are you man enough to do it?" Billy asked as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah. I'm man enough. I can do this. I'm ready," Joe said with a smile as he held the weapon.

The guys grabbed guns and masks and went out to their cars. They got into the cars and started to drive to their destination, which was a gas station. Billy was sitting in the passenger's seat of his own car and Joe was in the back. Their lights were off on the cars because that's how they drove around town. A car went past them and started to flash their lights.

"What the fuck, man!" Billy yelled as he flicked the guy off. "Follow that motherfucker."

The cars turned around and followed the person that flashed them. They went around the car and then Heco's car played chicken with it. They sped off and turned onto another street.

"That'll teach that motherfucker to pull that shit ever again."

The guys continued to drive around.

"Go to that gas station," Billy said as he looked back at Joe. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Joe said as he nodded his head. "I'm ready."

The guys got their masks on as they pulled into the gas station. They parked their cars, grabbed their guns and weapons, and headed inside. Billy was first, followed by Joe. Billy cocked the gun.

"Get the fuck down or I will blow your fucking head off! Get the fuck down!" Billy yelled as he pointed the gun at the cashier.

Joe was looking at the kid that was in the gas station and Billy turned and pointed the gun at the kid. The boy had a scared look on his face as he raised his hands up in the air.

"No! This is your man! This is your man!" Billy yelled at Joe as he pointed the gun at the boy.

"He's going for his gun, Billy!" one of the guys yelled.

Billy turned around and pointed the gun at the cashier. He shot the gun right at the guy's chest. The guy fell to the floor.

"Come on, Bulldog!" Heco yelled as Billy cocked the gun and pointed it at the boy.

"Get this mother! Get your guy!" Billy yelled as he smacked Joe on the back of the head. "Do this, or you're not one of us! Do it!" Billy yelled as he pointed the gun at the boy. "You can do this," Billy whispered into Joe's ear as he held his mask on top of Joe's head.

"Kill that motherfucker, Joey!" Heco said as he stood there.

Joe held the machete up and sliced the boy's throat. Billy took the machete.

"That's my boy," Billy whispered as he took the machete out of Joe's hands.

The guys started to run out, while Joe was still stunned by what he did.

"Let's go! Let's go! Give me the gun!" one of the guys yelled as he stood by the car.

"What about Joey!?" Heco yelled before he got in the car.

"Let's go!" one of the guys yelled again before he got in the car.

The guys all got into the cars. Heco's car backed up before Billy's car. Joe saw the cars backing up and he ran towards the door. Billy's car started to back up just as Joe reached the door.

"Fuck!" Joe yelled as he ran out of the gas station.

A guy came out of no where and brought Joe down to the ground. The cars were backed up and Billy's car started to speed away. Joe fought the guy and the guy grabbed his mask off, which exposed Joe's face. He looked at the guy for a moment and then kicked him in his side. Joe got up and ran off. He turned around and watched the guy as he ran. He got to the middle of the street.

"Fuck you! Motherfucker!" Joe yelled as a car came from behind and smashed into him.

He flew up over the car and down to the ground. He winced in pain as he layed there.

The guys were far away from the scene. Heco's car pulled up beside Billy's car. Billy took off his mask and looked over at Bodie and Heco.

"Where's Joe?" Bodie asked as he looked at Billy.

"He's a man now! He can take the subway!" Billy yelled as he looked at Bodie.

All the guys started laughing as they continued to drive down the street. Billy placed a cigarette in his mouth. They went back to the hang out and talked for a little bit. Billy got into his car and came back to the house. I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when he came in. I stood up as I didn't see Joe walk in behind Billy.

"Where's Joe?" I asked as I looked around for him. "Did something happen to him?"

"He didn't make it out of the place in time, so we had to leave him behind. But he did it, the motherfucker did it. He went through with the initiation," Billy said as he hung his coat over the arm of the chair.

"But, where's Joe at now?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"He'll come back sometime tonight, or by morning," Billy said as he came over me. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Let's hope so. I would have at least went back for him," I said as I walked in front of Billy up the steps.

"Couldn't take our chances of the cops being there. Then we all would have been caught," Billy said as he followed behind me.

"True, but he's your brother," I said I walked into the bathroom.

"You coming to bed?" Billy asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. Just have to pee and brush my teeth and then I'll be in there," I said as I sat down on the toilet.

I went to the bathroom and then brushed my teeth. I hoped that Joe was alright, but I just had this bad feeling that he wasn't going to be coming back tonight. I walked down the hall to bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"So, what happened tonight?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Joe did his initiation," Billy said as he took his shirt off.

"What exactly did you guys make him do?" I asked as I layed back against my pillows.

"Well, to be plain and simple, we had him go into the gas station and kill someone," Billy said as he got into bed.

"You did what!?" I asked as I sat up. "You made him kill someone?"

"We had him kill someone. That is how you make the gang. He had to do it or else he wasn't allowed in the gang. All of us had to go through it. I had to go through it, Heco and Bodie did it, we all did it," Billy said as he looked at me.

"Billy, what if you guys got caught. What if someone knows what you guys did? What about people around the gas station or cameras?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No one knows. There's no surveillance cameras at that gas station. Plus, we were all wearing masks that covered our faces, so now one would have been able to tell who was who. Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep."

I layed back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't feel like I was going to get much sleep that night. Finally, I dozed off. Billy's cell phone rang around 2:30AM. Billy stumbled out of bed and picked up his phone off the floor.

"What?" Billy mumbled as he sat on the bed.

"_Billy, it's Joe. They got me."_

"Who got you?"

"_The police. Where the fuck did you guys go? I was coming out. Why the fuck didn't you wait?"_

"Joe, we couldn't fucking stay there. We had to go or else we all would have got busted."

"_Well, that dad knows my face. He knows who I am. Now I'm in fucking jail because you assholes left me there. I have to go to a pretrial in a couple days. What the fuck am I going to do? They know that I did the crime. I got fucking bruises and cuts because some asshole slammed into me with their car."_

"Calm down, Joe. Just scare the little piss pants. Then, he won't do anything about it."

"_Time's up!" an officer said in the background. "I gotta go, Billy. Don't worry. I'll think of something."_

Billy hung up with Joe.

"Where is he?" I mumbled as I turned onto my side.

"In jail. He has a pretrial hearing the day after tomorrow."

I got out of bed and started to walk towards the hallway.

"Where you going?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"I have to pee again. I'm pregnant and that's what pregnant women do," I said before I walked out of the room.

I went to the bathroom and came back into the room. I layed down in bed and Billy layed beside me. He placed his hand on my tummy and the baby moved around.

"He's active tonight," Billy said as he felt around on my tummy.

"Are you sure Joe's going to get out of this?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"I'm sure. I know Joe and I know that he will find a way to get himself out of this mess."

I kissed Billy and rolled back over onto my side. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell back asleep. Would Joe really be okay?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

A couple days had passed and it was the day of Joe's pretrial hearing. None of the guys were going, but everyone was hoping that Joe was going to make it out of the hearing and be able to come back to the house.

Billy and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"Joe said that they were going to have the hearing and he would call me as soon as it was done. I just hope that he gets his ass out of there. He said that he would think of something to do to scare the guy so that he wouldn't tell the truth. We'll see what happens," Billy said as he flipped through the channels.

"What time is the hearing?"

"It's actually going on right now," Billy said as he looked over at the clock.

"Well, I'm going to make some dessert," I said as I stood up.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make the batter for a cake. I turned the oven on to preheat as I continued to mix the batter. I heard Billy's cell phone ring a short time later.

"Yeah?" Billy asked as he picked up the phone.

"_I did it," Joe said from the other line._

"Joe, you motherfucker. Great. What time are you getting out?"

"_I just need to get my shit together, so hurry up and come over here and pick my ass up!"_

"I'll be there in a little bit," Billy said as he got up and walked over into the kitchen.

"Is he alright?" I asked as I poured the batter into a greased and floured baking pan.

"The fucker's out! He did it!" Billy said as he put his coat on. "I'm going to go and pick him up, drop him off at the apartment, and then I will be back here."

"Okay," I said as Billy kissed my forehead.

Billy went out the front door as I put the cake in the oven. He got into the car and called everyone so that they knew that they were to come to the court house to get Joe. They met at the rundown mental hospital and followed each other to the court house. Billy pulled up and then Heco followed behind him. Joe was already walking down the steps with a cigarette in his mouth as the guys pulled up in front of the court house.

"Joey!" one of the guys yelled as the guys started getting out of their cars.

All the guys were chattering and hooting. They were clapping their hands as they walked over to Joe. Heco jumped up on his hood.

"You beat that shit! You beat that shit!" another guy yelled as they cheered on Joe.

"Yeah! You did it!" Bodie said as he grabbed onto Joe's head.

Billy stood up out of the car with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He reached up and took the cigarette out as he looked around. He shut his car door and blew the smoke out of his mouth as he continued to look around. He walked around the front of the car and over to Joe. He put his arm around Joe.

"You scared that motherfucker pretty bad. I'm proud of you," Billy said as he nodded and looked at Joe. "Who's the man now?" Billy whispered into Joe's ear.

Joe and Billy both nodded as Joe now knew that he was a man. He killed a guy and made it past court. Now he was a free man.

"Get in the car," Billy said as he walked around the front of his car to the driver's side.

All the guys piled back into the cars and pulled away, still chattering and shouting. They turned onto another street and drove down. Billy was taking Joe to the apartments so that he could have a little fun with a girl. The cars pulled up outside the apartment and Billy and Joe got out. There was a girl waiting there for Joe.

"Have a nice fun time with this one here," Billy said to Joe with a smile.

"Alright, bro. Okay," Joe said as he started to walk towards the girl.

"Alright?" Billy asked before he grabbed onto Joe's jacket and pulled him back to him.

Billy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He tucked it into Joe's front pocket on his collared shirt.

"I'm proud of you, alright?" Billy asked as he put the cash in Joe's pocket.

He grabbed the back of Joe's head and pulled it towards his head. They touched heads and Billy patted the back of Joe's shoulder. Joe walked over to the girl as Billy walked over to get back into the car. The cars pulled away as the guys continued to make noise from Joe's winning in the court.

I was standing in the kitchen, icing the cake, as Billy walked through the front door. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where's Joe?" I asked as I continued to ice the cake.

"I dropped him off at the apartments. See, the good thing about going through the initiation and making it past the cops is that you get a girl in the end," Billy said as he kissed my neck.

"You didn't leave him with some tramp, did you?" I asked as I turned around.

"Joe won't know the difference. Girls are girls with him," Billy said before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back as he pulled me close to him. I was glad that Joe was a free man.

The next day, Billy had to go to Bone's Bodyshop to give him the money from the night before. He pulled up to the gate and shut the car off. He got out of the car with a cigarette in his mouth. He flung the bag over his shoulder and walked through the gate. He walked past the barking dog and looked down at it. He let the cigarette hang out of his mouth as he continued to walk towards the entrance of the shop. He walked in, stopped for a moment, and then continued walking again. He hated going to the shop, but he had to do it.

"Yo, Billy," a man that was working on a car said as Billy passed by.

Billy looked over and nodded at the guy. He continued to walk to the front desk. When he reached the desk, he tossed the bag onto the top of it, knocking over some bullets. Bones slammed the door shut on the wall and looked over at Billy.

"Watch the fucking pieces!" Bones yelled as he started to walk over.

Billy looked over at Bones.

"For Christ's sake, they're worth something-unlike you," Bones said as he reached the desk. "Where you been, Nazi?"

He picked up the bag and dumped the money out on the desk. He was shocked that there wasn't more in it. He looked up at Billy.

"What the fuck you call that?" Bones asked.

"That's our night," Billy responded with a hand gesture.

"When I take pity on you and your faggot half-wit friends, give you a couple of corners to run, you better deliver for me…or I'll know you've been stealing and I'll kill you," Bones said before he reached down and picked up a gun. "You be the prince of Pian," Bones said as he made bullets fly out at Billy. "You fuckin' light-bag me, I'll fuckin' kill you. Lord knows I've been patient," Bones said before he threw the bag back at Billy.

Billy just took it all in. He took the bag and closed it back up. Bones said down in his squeaky chair and took his glasses off.

"Yes," Bones said as he put another pair of glasses on. "You can get the fuck out of my sight now."

Billy stood there for a moment as he continued to close up the bag. He turned around and walked as he threw the bag over his shoulder. Bones looked up at Billy.

"Fuckin' half-wit," Bones said as he shook his head.

Billy walked back out to his car and pulled away. He was very mad, but he decided that he would go to the run down mental hospital and ask the guys what was going on. He pulled up in front of the hospital with a screeching halt. He got out of the car and walked into the place. He found out where the guys were and walked to them. Everyone looked at him as he came into the room.

"What?" Billy asked as he looked at them. "What?" Billy asked again as he looked around them. "Somebody fuckin' tell me what the fuck is goin' on?"

Billy looked around and Bodie came out of the room beside him. He looked like he had bad news to tell Billy. Billy looked over at him. Bodie looked at the guys.

"You hear?" Bodie asked as he looked over at Billy.

Billy just stared at Bodie.

"Joe, dude," Bodie said as he continued to look at Billy. "Somebody stuck him. He's dead."

"What?" Billy asked as he looked at Bodie. "Your lyin'."

Bodie shook his head and said, "Man, he's gone."

Billy stood there for a moment staring at Bodie and then turned around and started to walk away. He took the bag off of his shoulder and threw it at a rack. It made a loud noise. He continued to walk down the hall and out to his car. He couldn't believe that Joe was gone. Who did it? How did it happen? Billy sped off and pulled in front of the house. He got out of the car and walked in. I looked over and saw and upset and angry look on his face.

"Billy, what happened?" I asked as I came over to him.

Billy took his leather coat off and threw it to the floor. I followed Billy as he walked around the house.

"Billy, talk to me."

"Someone fucking killed Joe," Billy said as he paced around the living room.

"What do you mean someone killed Joe?" I asked as tears welded in my eyes. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I went to go talk to the guys and Bodie said that someone stuck him. What the fuck! Why does this shit always happen to me!" Billy yelled as he knocked some things off the counter.

"Billy, calm down," I said as I bent down to pick the stuff up.

"He was my brother! Who the fuck would do something like that?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know. I told you to watch out for him," I said I looked back at Billy.

"I looked out for him all I could. He needed to look out for himself," Billy said as I saw tears welded in his eyes.

"It's okay, Billy. I'm here for you," I said as I walked over to him.

"First of all, my dad fucking puts me down all the fucking time! I'm sick of it! Then the guys are stealing money and he said that he's going to kill me? It's not my fault that the money isn't there! Then, I go to talk to them and I find out that my brother is gone!" Billy yelled as he stood there.

"Just calm down, okay? We'll find out who did this," I said as I put my hands on his arms. "We'll catch them," I said as I looked into his eyes.

A single tear rolled down Billy's cheek as he looked at me. This was the first time that Billy had really showed me any type of sadness. I couldn't believe that Joe was gone. He was like a brother to me and he was gone. First I lost my parents, then Melinda, and now Joe? What was next?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A couple days had passed since Joe had been killed. Billy was pretty quiet lately and I could tell that he was very angry. I know that he wanted to go out and find out who killed Joe, but he didn't know where to start.

Billy was sitting in the kitchen, just staring at the table. I came into the kitchen and looked over at him as I poured myself a glass of juice to drink. I grabbed him a beer out of the fridge and set it down in front of him on the table.

"Thanks," Billy said as he grabbed the bottle and opened it.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him at the table.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to think who would have done that to Joe. It's hard. I can't think of anyone that would have done it. There are different gangs out there, but I don't think that they would randomly come and kill Joe," Billy said before he took a swig of his beer.

"Did Joe do anything to anyone?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Not that I know of, but that's the thing about gangs. They randomly kill people. I was thinking about going to Four Roses tonight and talking to the guys about what happened. Maybe they heard something," Billy said as he shook his head. "How's the baby today?"

"Good. He's been moving around a lot. I wish that he was already here," I said before I took a sip of my juice. "Billy?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"What is it?" Billy asked as he looked over at me, thinking that something was wrong.

"I know that we had already decided on the name Caleb, but in memory of Joe, I was thinking that we could use his name instead."

"You really want to do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, Joe was nothing but nice to me and I think that we should name the baby after him."

"Okay. I'd like that," Billy said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and lay down. If you go anywhere, just lock the door for me, okay?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah. If you need anything, just holler," Billy said before I gave him a kiss.

I walked up the steps and went to the bedroom. I layed down in bed and covered myself up. I was feeling very exhausted lately and I couldn't wait to have the baby. My back ached, my ankles were swollen, and I felt like my stomach was going to burst at any moment. I layed there and continued to think about what Billy was going through. I knew that he was being a tough guy, but I knew that he was torn up on the inside about Joe. I dozed off a few moments later. I slept for about an hour when I felt someone rubbing my back. I opened up my eyes slowly and saw Billy sitting there.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to run out for a little bit. Do you want me to pick you up anything before I come back here? Anything to eat?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"If you want to. Just get me a burger and some fries."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit," Billy said before he kissed my forehead.

"Careful," I said as I started to close my eyes again.

Billy came back about an hour later. He walked into my room and I was sitting up, watching T.V. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey," I said as he came over to me with the bag of food.

"Hey. Here, I got you a chocolate shake, too," Billy said as he handed the shake to me.

"Aww, thank you," I said as I kissed him.

He sat down beside me on the bed and got the food out of the bag. We sat there and started to eat as we watched T.V. Something came on about the stabbing of Joe. I stopped eating and looked over at Billy. He looked at the T.V. and then over at me. The information about the stabbing was over with.

"Did you tell your dad?" I asked before I took another bite of my burger.

"No. He gets the paper all the time, so I'm sure he knows about it. It's not like he cares anyways. We meant nothing to him," Billy said before he took a sip of my shake.

We continued to eat as we watched T.V.

Later that night, Billy and I went to Four Roses to see if the guys had found anything out about who might have killed Joe. Even though I couldn't drink liquor, I could still hang out with the guys. I hadn't seen them in a long time. Billy and I were walking in and we heard the guys talking in the back.

"He didn't deserve that. No way he deserved that. He was a true fuckin' soldier," I heard Bodie said as Billy and I walked back to the booth. "To Joe," Bodie said as he raised his shot glass and the rest followed him. "He was a good fuckin' boy. A good fuckin' boy!"

"Yeah!" the guys said in unison as they went to drink their shots.

Billy grabbed Bodie's mug and slammed it down on the table. Beer went all over the place. The guys looked at Billy. They hadn't seen him since the day he found out about Joe being stabbed.

"So, that's what we're gonna do?" Billy asked as he shook the beer off of his hand. "Why don't you show a little fuckin' respect, at least?" Billy asked as he picked up a beer mug and poured the beer out on the floor. "See, that is why you guys are nothin'. That is why you're a bunch of fuckin' punks because you would rather drink up and toke yourselves fuckin' witless. Witless and scared shitless!" Billy yelled before he rubbed his nose and sniffed. "No. My bad," Billy said as he reached down and grabbed a shot. "Let's-Here, cheers," Billy said as he held the shot glass up. "Get your fuckin' glasses up! All of you!" Billy yelled as he looked at everyone.

The guys raised their glasses and took their shots. They slammed their glasses down on the table at different times. Billy took his shot glass and chucked it at the wall behind the guys. The shot busted and glass went everywhere. Billy turned around and rubbed the back of his bald head. I looked at him and tried to calm him down.

"Joe wasn't made for this shit. That's all," Bodie said to Billy as he looked at him. "He wasn't like us."

"No, he wasn't like _you_, you mean. He was not like you! He was better than you!" Billy yelled as he pointed at Bodie.

Bodie gave him a surprised look and said, "We as good as brothers since we was kids, and you fuckin' go this way! What, I'm not as good as you now? Joe was like blood to me, dog. As good as fuckin' blood. You too!" Bodie yelled as he looked at Billy.

The guys looked at Billy and he looked at Bodie. He made a gesture and then the guys moved so that we could sit down. I sat down and then Billy sat down beside me. I saw Billy pull out a cigarette before he sat down. I didn't really want him to smoke around me, but I didn't mind.

"Well-," Billy said as he rested on his elbows with his hands clenched in front of his face. "I would like to catch the motherfucker that did this," Billy said with a smile.

"Oh, we will," Tommy said as he looked at Billy.

"Ain't no motherfuckin' doubt," Bodie said as he nodded his head.

Billy put the cigarette in his mouth.

"Do the right fuckin' thing by Joe, yeah?" one of the guys said.

Billy lit the cigarette with the candle that was sitting on the table in front of him. He took a drag of it then pulled it out of his mouth.

"So who fuckin' did it?" Billy asked as he looked at Bodie.

"It wasn't the Cutty Macks, man. I would know about it," Heco said with a smile.

"Unless you were high," Billy said as he leaned back and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not high," Heco said silently.

"Wasn't 'B' Street, Billy. Wasn't the Hall. Wasn't any of those assholes," Tommy said as he looked over at Billy.

"Yo, my sister said she saw some fucker in a suit down there just chillin'," Baggy said as he looked at Billy.

Billy looked over at Baggy and then looked at everyone else.

"How many fuckers in a suit do you ever see at Stokely-fucking-Hall?" Billy asked as he got up and walked over to the bar counter. "See, here's a comical thing," Billy said as he picked up the paper and smoked his cigarette. "When one of us gets killed, we don't make the paper. But the son of a senior V.P. of Starfish Capital, whoo-wee," Billy said as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth and sat down.

He showed the paper to Bodie and it had a picture of Nick Hume. Bodie looked at Billy as he handed the paper over to Baggy.

"Go talk to your sister," Billy said as he looked over at Baggy.

Baggy got up and walked over to where his sister was going. She turned around and looked at the paper and nodded at her brother. Baggy looked over at Billy and now Billy knew who killed his brother. Billy continued to smoke his cigarette as we sat there.

"So when are you due?" Bodie asked as he looked at me.

"Less than a month to go," I said as I looked over at him.

"Excited?" Bodie asked before he took a swig of beer.

"Yeah."

"Billy, I never pictured you being a dad," Heco said as he looked over at Billy.

"And I never pictured you still livin' after all that shootin' up you do," Billy said as he finished his cigarette. "Ready to go home?" Billy whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and Billy stood up. We walked out of the bar and to his car. We got into his car and he sped out of the parking lot.

"So, what are you doing to do?" I asked Billy as I watched the road.

"I'm going to kill the motherfucker. He killed my fucking brother and now I'm going to kill him," Billy said with a mean look on his face as he continued to speed down the road.

"Billy," I said as I looked over at him.

I wasn't going to even try to stop him. I knew that he wouldn't listen to me even if I did. Nick Hume did kill Joe and he did deserve to die, but I didn't want Billy to get hurt or even worse, killed. We got back to the house and went inside.

"So, when are you going to do this?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm thinking about going to where he works tomorrow. I'll call the guys later and let them know, but I am not going to let him get away with this," Billy said as he sat down beside me.

"I love you. Just don't get hurt, okay?" I asked as I rested my head on Billy's shoulder.

"I love you, too. I will never get hurt," Billy said as he rested his head on top of mine.

We sat on the couch and continued to watch T.V. I just kept thinking in my mind about Billy going and killing Nick Hume. I just wish that he didn't have to do this, but Nick killed his only brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next day came and I knew that Billy had something up his sleeve with Nick Hume. He had talked to the guys and they were supposed to meet and then go to Starfish Capital to find Nick and chase him down.

I was laying on the couch with a blanket over me, trying to take a nap when Billy came into the living room. I looked over at him.

"The guys and I are going to meet and then go into town for a little bit. Do you need anything before I go?" Billy asked as he kneeled beside me.

"No, I'm good. Just please be careful. Don't get caught, alright? I don't want to have to come and visit you in jail," I said as I leaned over and gave Billy a kiss.

"I won't get caught. I promise," Billy said after he kissed me. "Need anything, just call, alright?"

"Okay," I said as Billy stood up.

Billy walked out the door and got into his car. He drove to meet up with the guys and then they followed each other to park their cars. The gang got out and walked to where Nick's building was. They hid in different locations. Bodie was the one that was going to come up from behind Nick and shoot him in the back.

After a little bit of waiting, Nick finally walked out of the drug store that was by his work. Bodie saw him and came up from behind him. The other guys watched as Bodie started to follow him down the street. Bodie pulled his gun up and aimed it at the back of Nick. Nick must have known that Bodie was there because he immediately turned around and hit Bodie's gun out of Bodie's hand with his briefcase. The gang saw this and started to chase after Nick. Billy pulled his gun out and started to shoot at Nick as the guys crossed in front of cars. The gang comes from different directions and they all come running after Nick between two buildings.

"Get in there! Come on!" one of the guys yelled.

Billy ran in front with a gun in his hand.

"Come on! Get him, get him, get him!" one of the guys yelled.

The gang continued to run after Nick. Nick threw his suitcase and continued to run in front of them. They rounded tight bends as they tried to catch up to Nick as fast as they could.

"Bust his ass!" Billy yelled as he continued to run.

"Through here! Go!" one of the guys yelled as they continued to chase after Nick.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" another guy yelled.

"Get in there! Go! Go!" one of the guys yelled as Billy ran through the open gate.

The guys were panting and trying to catch up to Nick. Billy was in front of the gang as he tried to run as fast as he could to catch Nick. Nick continued to look back to make sure that they weren't right behind him. Nick almost knocked over a whole bunch of boxes as he continued to run from the gang. Billy came around the corner yelling as he tried to scare Nick. Nick fell over a bunch of boxes as the gang got closer.

"You're fucking dead!" Billy yelled before he shot his gun at Nick.

The back door from a restaurant opened and Nick ran into the guy. He ran into the building and the guys followed behind him. Nick ran through a door and shut it behind him. He locked it and put a shelf full of dishes in front of the door. Billy tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Open the door! Open the door!" the guys yelled as they tried to open it.

Billy and Jamie banged up against the door together and it opened. The dishes fell all over the floor as the guys tried to push through to get to Nick. The guys ran through the kitchen.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Billy asked into a waitress's face as he held the gun to her head.

The waitress pointed.

"Heco, Dog, Spink! Go!" Billy yelled as he pointed. "Cut him off! Cut him off!"

The gang separated and went their different ways. Billy led his guys through the place.

"Look!" Billy yelled as he pointed his gun in the area. "Look!"

The guys continued to go after Nick. Billy slammed through the door and pointed his gun around as he tried to look for Nick. They came up the steps and heard a car alarm going off, so they knew that Nick couldn't be far. Different car alarms started to go off as the guys got closer and closer. They finally reached the parking garage area.

"Search the floor!" Billy yelled as the guys continued to run. "Move your ass!" Billy yelled at a woman and man that had just gotten out of their car. "Search the floor!" Billy yelled again. "Tommy! Door!" Billy yelled as he pointed his gun towards the door. "Jamie! Get your ugly ass up there!" Billy yelled as he looked over at Jamie. "Ain't gonna make a fool out of me motherfucker," Billy said as he looked around.

He put out a clip of bullets and put it in the gun. He sniffed and then continued to look and find Nick. Tommy continued up the steps and finally reached the top. He panted as he looked under cars and around the top of the parking garage. One of the cars beeped and Tommy turned around. He started to walk towards it and Nick came from behind him and pushed him to the pavement. Tommy started to shoot his gun as Nick continued to fight with him. Nick grabbed him and slammed his face down on the pavement. Tommy came from behind Nick and Nick grabbed the hockey stick and hit Tommy with it. Nick continued to hit Tommy with the stick and then tried to get into the car. Tommy grabbed Nick from behind and Nick slammed him up against cars. Nick took Tommy's head and hit it with the door a couple of times. Tommy fell to the pavement and reached over for his gun. He shot a couple of times then the gun was out of ammo.

"Fuck!" Tommy yelled as his gun made a clicking sound.

Nick got in the red car and Tommy came from behind him. Nick kicked the windshield as Tommy climbed on top of him. Nick reached up and put the car in reverse. The two continued to fight as the car rolled backwards. Nick kicked the windshield out as Tommy continued to fight with him. Nick got on top and noticed that he didn't have much more to go. He reached up and wrapped the seatbelt around Tommy's neck. As the car edged more towards the end of the parking garage, Nick climbed out through the windshield area and got out of the car.

Billy and the other guys were a level or two below whenever they heard the car going off of the top of the parking garage. The car started to go towards the ground as the guys ran over to look. The car hit the ground on the roof and slid back a couple feet. The guys ran over and saw the car laying on it's roof. They looked up, knowing that someone was still up on top. They ran more only to find out that Nick's car was speeding away. A siren starting to go off as the guys stood there.

"Billy, we gotta go man. We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Baggy said to Billy as they stood there. "Come on, let's go! Come on!" Baggy yelled as he started to run.

"Go! Come on!" Jamie yelled as he pulled at Billy to go with them.

Billy grunted and then started to run with the guys. They went back to the car and met back at The Office. Billy came home and walked through the front door. I could tell that he was pissed off as I came downstairs.

"Hey," I said as I reached the bottom step.

"I don't know how much more of this I can fucking take!" Billy yelled as he threw his trench coat on the chair.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at him.

"The guy got away. We almost had him and then he got away! Killed another one of our guys," Billy said as he sat down on the couch.

"You'll get him, Billy. I know you will," I said as I sat down beside him.

"He's smart. I don't know how he does it. We have guns and he has no gun. It's just a mystery to me," Billy said as he shook his head.

I grabbed Billy's hand and put it on my tummy. The baby kicked and he felt it.

"Let's just forget about Nick for now, okay?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"Yeah," Billy said as he smirked.

"So, I made pot roast for dinner. Is that okay?" I asked as I turned the T.V. on.

"Yeah, it's fine," Billy said as he pulled me close to him.

We sat on the couch for a little bit and watched T.V. I got up a little bit later to get dinner together. I opened the oven and pulled out the pot with the roast in it. I opened it up and started to slice it when Billy wrapped his arms around me from behind. He leaned down and kissed my neck as I continued to cut the roast. I put the knife and fork down and turned around to face him. He leaned down and kissed my lips as I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss him. I deepened the kiss as he pulled me as close as he could to himself. Our lips pulled apart and I smiled.

"Dinner ready?" Billy whispered to me.

"Yeah, almost," I whispered back before I kissed his lips one more time.

I finished getting everything together and sat it down on the table. Billy put the plates and silverware on the table. We sat down and started to eat.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked before I took a bite of the roast.

"We got his briefcase. I'm going to look through it and see if I can find anything out about him. I seriously just want to shoot the motherfucker in the fucking face for what he did to Joe," Billy said before he took a sip of beer.

"I know you do, but seriously Billy, don't get hurt, okay?" I asked before I took a sip of iced tea.

"I just don't know what to do with the guy. He fucking thinks he can kill Joe. He's got another thing coming."

We sat there and continued to eat our dinner. I wished that Billy would finally get Nick so that this whole thing would be over and we could just concentrate on the baby, but what was going to happen next with the gang going after Nick?

**Thanks to everyone that has continued to keep up with my story. This chapter was kind of hard figuring out who said what because it just all happens so fast with them running that you really don't know who says what. I just try to do my best with writing what I think it is and who says what.**

**Well, the next chapter I really like because my favorite scene is when the gang is walking to the funeral place because they are all wearing shades and Billy looks SO hot. I just love that scene, so I hope that you readers continue to read and the baby will be born at the end, but will I keep Billy? That is for you all to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The next day, Billy decided to go to The Office and go through the briefcase to see if he could find anything out about Nick. He fumbled through the papers and found Nick's wallet. He took the wallet out and opened it. Inside, was a picture of Nick and his family. He looked at the picture. Bodie stood in the doorway.

"Yo. We gonna do this?" Bodie asked as he looked at the back of Billy.

Billy sat there and stared at the case. He exhauled and then sniffled. He looked up and saw Joe's jacket hanging over the chair that was sitting there. He stood up and walked over to the jacket. He picked the jacket up and put it on.

The guys met up in front of the funeral parlor. They all had sunglasses on and started to walk down the sidewalk. Billy lit a cigarette and smoked it as they walked towards the entrance of the parlor. Jamie waited outside as the rest of the guys went inside. Billy stood with his back facing everyone as the rest of the guys went up to the counter and talked to the guy in charge.

"Memorial service is only another 100," the guy said as he looked at the guys with a smile.

"He doesn't need a service. Just burn him," Billy said as he looked out the front of the store.

"How about you respect the bereaved's wishes, or I'm burnin' you too," Bodie said as he looked at the guy.

"We'll make sure you get a service," one of the guys said as he opened his lighter and moved the flame around in the guy's face.

"Cremation and disposal, 700," the guy said as he looked at the guys again.

"Look, you see this wallet right here? This wallet's got 200 in it, and this 200 takes care of my boy," Billy said as he crimpled up the bills and threw them back at the guy.

"200. Well, we're sorry for your loss," the guy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Bodie said before he smacked the guy in the face.

Billy took out the wallet and opened it up. He looked at the picture of Nick and his family. Bodie walked over to where Billy was standing.

"You think of something?" Bodie asked as he looked at the wallet with Billy.

Billy stood there and sniffled before he closed the wallet. He pushed it over onto Bodie's chest and then walked out of the parlor. The guys followed him and they gathered outside. Bone's car came past and Bones looked at Billy and the gang as he went past. He pulled around and the guys started to walk over as Bones pulled up. He parked the car and got out of it.

"What the fuck are we all doing here?" Bones asked as he got out of his car and slammed the door shut. "Maybe somebody's gonna tell me when you girls are planning to put a few minutes in on the perfectly good corner I gave you, huh?" Bones asked as he walked over to the guys. "And now, I get to read about gang wars, dead pieces of shit because somebody had to kill a rich little faggot. Way to make the fucking papers!" Bones yelled as he hit Billy in the chest with the newspaper. "I don't fuckin' need help like this. Listen to me. Listen to me. Listen to me. When you work for me, you fucking work for me. You don't in-and-out. You don't fuckin' half-ass. You fucking pay me!" Bones yelled at the guys. "I say when you're done. And when I say that, one of you leaves the little shit hole you live in, after your morning needle on a pretty day. And you wake up bleeding to death in the trunk of my car, okay? 'Cause when you're with me, I'm your life and your fucking death. I'm the fucking world on a cracker," Bones said as he made gestures. "So, which one of you boys is gonna bleed to death in my trunk, huh? Will it be you, Billy boy? Gang lord," Bones said right to Billy's face.

Bones spit the piece of gum in his mouth out onto Billy's shirt. Billy looked up at him with a mad but upset look on his face.

"Huh?" Bones asked as he looked at Billy. "Whatever you little fucks think is important, ain't important. So stop it. Stop it right now. You're good boys," Bones said as the gang looked at him.

He grabbed the back of Billy's head and pulled it towards him. He kissed the top of Billy's head.

"Buckle down for me," Bones said before he started to walk back to his car.

Billy stood there and then looked at the gang out of the corner of his eye.

"They're burnin' Joe," Billy said as he looked at Bones.

Bones stopped walking.

"If you're interested," Billy said with a smirk as he continued to look at Bones.

Bones turned around and asked, "Well, he's the lucky one, ain't he?"

The guys went back to The Office and tried to figure out a plan to kill Nick. Billy wrapped the briefcase up and handed it to Bodie.

"Take this to Nick," Billy said as he handed Bodie the wrapped package. "Threaten him for me, alright?"

"Yeah," Bodie said as he took the briefcase and left.

Bodie went to where Nick worked. He walked through the doors and to the elevator. He saw that Starfish Capital was up a few floors. He pushed the up arrow and waited.

"You need to sign in," one of the guards said as he wrote something down on a pad.

Bodie ignored him.

"Sir? You need to sign in. Messengers' drop-off over there," the guard said as he continued to write.

"Nah, I need to hand deliver this to Nicholas Hume," Bodie said as he had his head turned slightly.

"You can sign in and drop it off like everyone else," the guard said as he set down the pad and reached for his gun.

The elevator doors opened and Bodie stepped inside.

"Hey! Call it in," the guard said as he started to run over to the elevator.

The elevator doors shut and the guard had almost made it. Bodie went up and got off the elevator he went through the door.

"Nicholas Hume!" Bodie yelled as walked and knocked a bunch of papers out of a random guy's hands. "Nicholas Hume!" Bodie yelled again as he continued to walk. "Nicholas Hume!" Bodie yelled again as he finally found Nick. "Nice office, motherfucker."

"What the hell do you want?" Nick asked as he looked at Bodie in the face.

Bodie handed Nick the wrapped package and said, "That's the gift of freedom, baby."

"Sir, should we escort this person out?" one of the guards asked as he held Bodie's arm. "Sir?"

"Free from wondering how you're gonna die now," Bodie said as the guards held him. "You're free from wondering if you gonna die alone. You hear?" Bodie asked as the guards started to pull him away. "'Cause you'll get joy and grace all over when you finally meet your maker," Bodie said as he held his hand up.

The guards took him out of the building and he left. He came back to The Office.

"The deed is done," Bodie said as he walked to where the guys were.

"Alright, now let's go meet up with Billy at the bar and see if the fucker calls," Jamie said as the guys stood there.

Billy was at Four Roses when the pay phone started to ring. Billy went over and picked up the phone. He exhaled his cigarette.

"_Where are you, you bastard?"_

"You wanna send me a reward for finding that wallet of yours?" Billy asked as he smirked.

"_You tell me where the fuck you are right now!"_

"No, I'll tell you where the fuck _you_ are. "You're in my end of the fucking sewer, buddy. I say who lives. I say who dies. Now, you'd better get that through your fucking skull because there's no more warnings. I'm comin' for some fucking family time," Billy said as he nodded his head.

"_No. You listen to me. You go near, my family, and I will cut out your goddamn guts like I did your fucking friend. Do you hear me?"_

"He wasn't my friend. He was my brother. And now I'm coming for the rest of your family. You just bought them a death sentence, motherfucker," Billy said before he slammed the phone back onto the holder.

Billy walked back over to the table and sat down with me.

"Did he call?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"Yeah," Billy said as the guys started to come in.

"Yo, Billy. He call yet?" Bodie asked as he walked in and sat down at the booth.

"Just did. We gotta get him. Tonight," Billy said as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"What are we gonna do?" Bodie asked as he looked at Billy.

"I think we should go in the house, take his wife, and his son and kill them all. He wants to kill my family, I'm going to kill his," Billy said before he put his cigarette out.

I shook my head and got up. I walked out the doors and stood outside. Tears came out of my eyes. Billy came outside.

"What?" Billy asked as he came over to me.

"You think that's the right thing to do, Billy?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Baby, yes. He killed my only family. My dad doesn't want me. Joe was my only family," Billy said as he looked at me.

"What about me and our baby, huh?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You're my family, too, but I have to do this. It's only right," Billy said as he put his hands on my arms.

"Just please, be careful," I said as I looked at him.

"I will be. Do you want to go home?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

We got into the car and Billy drove us back to the house. We got out of the car and went inside. I sat down on the couch as Billy went into the kitchen and got me a glass of apple juice. He brought it out to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took the glass from him and took a sip.

"I'll probably be out late tonight. I want to do this while they're in bed," Billy said as he kneeled down in front of me. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just come home tonight," I said as I set the glass down.

"I will," Billy said before he gave me a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," I said with a smile.

A couple hours later, Billy left the house and met up with the guys. They finalized their plan and headed to the Hume residence. There was a cop car sitting outside. Billy went over and slit the guy's throat and Bodie stabbed the other guy. The guys figured out a way into the house.

Nick walked to go up the steps and Jamie stepped in front of him. Nick lifted his bat and started hitting Jamie with it. Jamie fell to the floor.

Baggy followed Nick to go up the steps. Nick turned around and threw his bat at Baggy. Baggy aimed his gun, but just missed Nick. He followed Nick up the steps and into the bathroom. Baggy continued to fire the gun. Nick jumped into the bath tub as Baggy fired again. He blew a whole in the wall as Nick sat in the tub. Nick bent over the tub and pulled the rug out from underneath Baggy. Baggy fell to the floor and shot at the ceiling.

Jamie came up the steps and into the bathroom. He went to shoot at Nick, but shot the mirror out instead. Jamie went to shoot again, but Nick pushed the door and the gun fired at Baggy's leg. Baggy screamed out in pain. Nick hit Jamie with the door a couple of times then pushed him over the railing and to the bottom floor. Nick and Jamie both layed there as Nick's wife and son were being brought downstairs by Heco and Bodie.

"Mom! Mom!" Lucas yelled as Bodie brought him down the steps.

"Get on down there!" Heco yelled as he brought Helen downstairs.

"Mom! Help! Oh, God!" Lucas continued to yell.

"No! No!" Helen yelled as she struggled to get free from Heco's grip.

"Mom!" Lucas yelled at Helen as she fell onto the steps.

"You fucking animals!" Helen yelled as Heco dragged her to the living room.

"Get in there! Get in there!" Bodie yelled as he pushed Lucas into the living room.

Billy and the rest of the guys were standing in the living room while Bodie and Heco threw the mom and son to the floor. Helen looked up at Billy then back at Nick. Billy stared at the two then looked over at Nick. He lifted his gun and aimed at Lucas.

"Oh, no! No!" Helen yelled.

"No!" Nick yelled as Billy fired the gun at Lucas.

The bullet went right through Lucas's head. Billy aimed the gun over at Helen.

"No! No!" Nick yelled as he started to run over to Helen.

Helen was shot in the chest. Nick was on his way over when Billy aimed the gun at him. He shot Nick and Nick fell to the floor. The guys stood there for a moment then left the living room. They walked out of the house and all the guys except Billy got into Heco's car.

"I'll see you guys," Billy said before he got into his car.

Billy came back to the house late that night. He walked up the steps and into the bedroom. I was already sound asleep when he came through the door. He quietly took his boots and top off and slowly got into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He hoped that this whole thing was over, but was it really over?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

A week had passed since Billy had shot Nick and his family. I couldn't believe that this was finally over and that Billy could finally move on and forget about all the things that had been going on with the Hume family.

I was in the baby's room, packing some things for the hospital. Billy walked into the room and came over to me.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked before he kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm getting the baby's things ready for the hospital," I said as I put some more things in the diaper bag. "Remember, my doctor appointment is tomorrow. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it," Billy said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you want anything particular for dinner?" I asked as I zipped up the bag.

"Whatever you want," Billy said as he held me close.

"I'll make spaghetti," I said before I gave Billy a kiss.

I walked out of the room and Billy followed. We went into the kitchen and I started getting things together to make dinner.

"So, I was thinking, after you have Joe, we go on a little vacation, just to get away from here," Billy said as he took a beer out of the fridge.

I grabbed a pot out of the cupboard and started to fill it up with water. I got a little dizzy and stood there. Billy noticed this.

"Lace? You alright?" Billy asked as he sat his beer down and came over to me.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled. "I just got a little dizzy," I said as I pulled my hand up to my head.

"Here," Billy said as he pulled a chair out from the table. "Sit down."

I sat down in the chair and Billy leaned down next to me.

"You're not going into labor, are you?" Billy asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No. I just got dizzy. I don't feel any contractions or anything," I said as I shook my head.

"Have you been on your feet all day?" Billy asked as he looked into my eyes.

"I had to. I still have things to do before Joe comes," I said as I looked at Billy.

"Doctor said you have to stay off your feet as much as possible. The baby is coming soon and you can't be running around like you've been. I'll order in. Just go relax on the couch," Billy said as he helped me up.

I walked over to the couch and layed down. Billy grabbed the phone and ordered some pizza. He came over and sat down on the couch with my feet on his lap.

"You sure you're alright?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy, that's all. I'm fine," I said as I looked over at him.

"Well, don't be on your damn feet all day," Billy said with a smirk.

"Okay, doctor," I said as I smirked back.

A couple minutes passed and the pizza was there. Billy got it and brought it over. He opened the box up and handed me a slice. We started to eat when Billy's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"

"_There's nobody down there selling anything. Where are you fuckers at?" Bones asked with an angry tone._

"Heco was supposed to do it tonight," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"_Well, somebody better get their ass down there or you're all dead!" Bones yelled before he hung up the phone._

Billy slammed his phone shut.

"Un-fucking-believable," Billy said as he shook his head.

"You have to go tonight?" I asked as I ate more of the pizza.

"Figures," Billy said as he shook his head. "Heco's going to get it from me. I swear to God."

"It's alright. I think you just need to stop that business, Billy. Get a decent job where I don't have to worry about you 24/7," I said as I looked over at Billy.

"I have to work that. It's the only thing I know how to do."

"I know, but I always have to stay up and worry about you," I said as I picked at my pizza.

Billy ate a couple more slices and then got his coat on.

"I'll be back sometime late. Remember, just call me if you need anything, ok babe?" Billy asked before he gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, I love you," I said as I looked down.

"Love you too," Billy said before he walked out the door.

I didn't want Billy to go, but he had to.

_**AT THE APARTMENTS**_

Heco was hanging out with some girl. They were both high and messing around. Heco was singing some song whenever the doorknob was blown off. The girl and Heco were both scared to death.

"Fuck! What the fuck? Who the fuck?" Heco asked as he looked at Nick. "You?" Heco asked as he realized that it was Nick. "We fuckin' killed you. What the fuck," Heco said before he started to reach for his gun.

Nick raised his gun and shot the table to pieces. Both Heco and the girl screamed. Heco tried to pick up the gun, but Nick came over and stepped on Heco's hand. Heco screamed out in pain.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Nick yelled at the girl as he pointed his gun at her.

Nick pointed the gun at Heco's face.

"Where's Billy?" Nick asked Heco.

"Fuck you," Heco whispered.

Nick hit Heco in the face with the gun. Heco cried out and then Nick held him down on the couch.

"You busted my tooth, you asshole," Heco said as Nick held his throat.

"Tell me where the fuck he is!" Nick yelled as he strengthened his grip on Heco's throat.

"At the office," Heco struggled to say.

"The office. What the fuck is that?" Nick asked as he continued to hold the gun to Heco's face.

"It's the abandoned mental hospital. It's where we cook our shit, dude. It's by the bridge on Stygian Street. All right? Stygian Street," Heco said before Nick let go of him.

Nick leaned over and grabbed the cell phone that was laying on the couch. He threw it on Heco's chest.

"Call him," Nick said as he pointed the gun at Heco.

Billy was just finishing up with a customer.

"Good thing your daddy got you some training wheels so you don't have to rollerblade over here for you fuckin' sister's heroin. She's been a good customer of mine for awhile," Billy said as the car started to pull away. "I've been a pretty great customer of hers too!" Billy yelled at the car.

Billy's cell phone phone started to ring. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth as he watched the car pull away.

"Fuckin' prick!" Billy yelled as he saw that Heco was calling him. "Heco, you sandbaggin' son of a bitch! This is the second time this week I had to cover for your ass!" Billy yelled as he walked.

"_Billy! Billy!" Heco yelled from the other line. "That fucker didn't die, Billy. That fucker didn't die, Billy!" Heco yelled into the phone._

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Billy asked before he took another drag of his cigarette.

"_He says you're sentenced," Heco said._

Billy took another drag of his cigarette and blew out smoke. His facial expression changed when he realized that Heco was talking about Nick.

"So what?" Billy asked.

"_So this, motherfucker," Nick said as he held the gun._

"_No. No," Heco said before Nick shot Heco in the head._

Billy heard the gunshot and pulled the phone away from his ear. He looked at his phone for a second then heard a car pulling up. He ran over and grabbed the bag and noticed that his dad was walking over to him.

"Well, what are we fuckin' up tonight, son?" Bones asked as he stopped Billy from walking.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Billy asked as he pulled his arm away from his dad.

"You look like you're in a fuckin' hurry," Bones said to Billy as he stood there. "You know how much I got to wipe your fuckin' nose? I gotta get some Fortune 500 faggot off my back by telling him he can fuckin' have you. You think I enjoy that?" Bones asked right into Billy's face. "What you don't get is, I care about what happens to you because it can fuckin' hurt me! Now, do you need anymore fuckin' instructions?" Bones yelled before Billy shot Bones right in the eye.

He picked up his hand and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his coat.

"No thanks, dad," Billy said with a smile as he held his gun. "I'm takin' the car," Billy whispered as he walked to his dad's car.

Billy got into the car and started to make his way to The Office. He pulled up and stopped the car. He saw that the van was smashed into half and Heco's car was wrecked into the stairs of the building. He got out of the car and started to run towards the building. He looked into Heco's car and saw that no one was inside. He ran up the steps and went into the building.

Billy walked through the Billy and saw the different guys that we shot and killed. He walked up the steps and made his way to his favorite place to hang out, which was the church area.

He walked out and saw Nick standing there. He aimed his gun and shot Nick in back. Nick cried out and then turned around and shot Billy underneath his arm. Billy dropped his gun and cried out in pain.

Bodie came from behind the curtain and shot Nick on the side of the neck. Nick turned around and shot Bodie right in the head.

Billy grabbed his gun and stood up. He started to shoot again at Nick, but Nick turned around and shot Billy on his side. Billy fell to the floor and screamed out in pain. Nick walked over and sat down in the pew that was sitting in the front. Billy rolled over and stood up. He shot at Nick until he was out of bullets. He sat down beside Nick on the pew and leaned his head back. He looked over at Nick and exhaled.

"Look at you," Billy said in pain as he looked over at Nick. "You look like one of us," Billy said as he continued to look over at Nick. "Look what I made you," Billy said with a smirk.

Billy leaned his head back and winced in pain. Nick reached down beside his leg and pulled out another gun that he had been saving for this moment. He put the gun on his leg and Billy looked over at the gun and then up at Nick. They stared at each other for a moment before Nick cocked the gun.

"Ready?" Nick asked as he looked over at Billy.

Billy looked at Nick and then looked at the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about me. Nick raised the gun and aimed it at Billy.

"Wait!" I yelled as I walked into the church area. "Wait! Nick, he's done! Please don't kill him!" I yelled as I ran over to Billy to protect him.

Billy looked at me with a painful look on his face. I kneeled down in front of Billy.

"He's done, Nick. Please don't kill him. We have a baby on the way. He's done, okay?" I asked as I looked over at Nick.

Nick put the gun down and nodded his head. He held the side of his neck as he stumbled out of the abandoned mental hospital. He got into Bones's car and left.

"Billy," I said as tears started to go down my face. "I told you to stop."

"How-how did you know?" Billy asked as I helped him stand up.

"Baggy's sister called me. She heard the shots and saw Nick leaving. She said that she knew that he would be coming here," I said as I helped Billy walk.

Billy screamed out in pain as he continued to walk.

"I'm sorry," I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

I helped Billy walk out of the building and down the steps. I walked him over to my car and helped him in the passenger's seat. I ran over and got into my side. I sped to the hospital. I got out and ran inside.

"Help! I need a doctor out here!" I yelled as I ran into the emergency room.

"I'm a doctor. Are you in labor?" the doctor asked as he came over to me.

"No. My fiancé. He was shot. Please help him," I said as I panted.

I followed the doctor out to my car. Nurses came out and helped Billy out of the car and onto a gurney. They wheeled Billy into the hospital and I followed behind as far as I could.

"You're going to have to stay here. A doctor will be out as soon as they can," the nurse said as she stopped me.

"Don't let him die!" I yelled as the team of doctors and nurses took Billy back.

Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I walked over and sat down on the chair. I couldn't believe this was happening. Was Billy going to make it? Was the baby going to have a father?

**Well, all you readers are going to have to wait until next chapter to see whether Billy lives or dies. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thanks for continuing to read my story and I hope that you continue to read on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. I hated hospitals. I hated the smell, I hated how the nurses talked about patients, and I hated seeing people lying on their death bed. I got up and walked around, trying to see if I could find out any information about Billy.

"Excuse me," I said to a nurse that was coming down the hall. "I'm here for Billy Darley. He was brought in with gun shot wounds earlier this morning. Do you know anything?"

"I don't know anything, but I'll see if I can find anything out for you," the nurse said as she went over to the desk.

I sat down on one of the chairs and looked around. The nurse came over to me a couple minutes later.

"The doctor should be out to see you any minute. He was in surgery. You okay?" the nurse asked me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Just worried about my fiancé," I said as I looked at her.

"When you due?" the nurse asked as she sat down beside me.

"Couple weeks. I can't wait to have him."

"Well, congratulations," the nurse said before she stood up.

"Thanks," I said as I watched her walk away.

"Are you here for Billy Darley?" a doctor asked as he came over to me.

"Yes," I said as I stood up. "How is he doing?"

"He's in a bit of pain. He made it through surgery okay. We're going to keep him here for a couple days just to make sure that there are no other complications. Would you like to see him now?" the doctor asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said as I followed him down the hallway.

We walked down the hall and he walked me to Billy's room. I stood in the doorway and looked at Billy.

"Don't fucking give me that shit again!" Billy yelled at a nurse as she ran out of the room.

"Billy," I said as I came in the room and walked over to his side.

"She was trying to fucking poison me," Billy said as he looked at me.

"If you need anything, just let one of the nurses know," the doctor said to Billy before he left the room.

I looked over at Billy and took his hand.

"Billy, this has to stop," I said as tears welded in my eyes. "You can't keep doing this."

"I know. I just wanted to kill him so bad. He killed Joe," Billy said as he looked at me.

"But you almost got yourself killed. If I wouldn't have came, you would have been dead by now," I said as tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "How would I have been able to go on without you in my life? You take care of me, you protect me, and we're having a baby. What if you wouldn't have been here to witness that? What if you would have been six feet under?" I asked before a sob escaped my lips and more tears went down my cheeks.

Billy felt bad and leaned over and pulled me as close as he could. He didn't realize what he had been putting me through.

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispered in my ear. "I'm done. I promise."

I pulled back and looked at him. "Okay," I whispered as Billy leaned up and wiped tears from my cheeks.

"And if they even think that I'm going to eat this hospital food, then they're nuts," Billy whispered with a smirk on his face.

I started to laugh as I wiped my tears. I looked at Billy and smiled. Maybe this time Billy learned his lesson and he had changed for the better.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked as I took Billy's hands in mine.

"No. I'll just have to survive off this poison for a couple of days," Billy said as he gestured his hand towards the food that was on the tray.

I sat there and looked down at our hands. Billy looked at me.

"You alright?" Billy asked as he moved a piece of loose hair out of my face.

"Just tired," I said as I looked over at him.

"Well, why don't you go home. I'll be okay. You need to rest," Billy said as he rubbed his hand on my back.

"I want to be here with you to make sure that you don't get yourself in trouble," I said with a smirk on my face as I looked at Billy.

"Now, how would I do that?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you could find a way," I said as I leaned down and kissed him.

Later that night, I was still with Billy in his room.

"Visiting hours will be over in ten minutes. Again, visiting hours will be over in ten minutes. All visitors must leave at 8:00PM. Visitors may return back at 8:00AM. Thank you," a woman said over the loud speaker.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay here with you?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"I'm sure. I think that you would rather sleep in a comfy bed than these hard mattresses," Billy said as he pushed on the mattress. "I probably won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Well, these nurses and doctors suck. They never bring me anything on time. Plus, you won't be here."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. If you're a good boy, maybe they'll let you go home early," I said with a smile.

"Doubt it. All these doctors have sticks up their asses."

I stood up and sat beside Billy on the bed. I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I'm going to get going. If you need anything, call the house. Be a good boy," I said before I kissed Billy's lips again.

"I'll try. Love you," Billy said before he kissed me again.

"Love you too. Have fun," I said before I got up and left the room.

The next morning came and I got up early so I could go in and see Billy. I hardly got any sleep the night before because I missed Billy and I was worried about him the whole night. I got me and Billy some breakfast and then drove to the hospital. I walked in and went to Billy's room. I heard commotion before I entered the room.

"Just let me fucking go home!" Billy yelled at the doctor.

"Sir, you can't go home. You need to be here to make sure that no other complications happen," the doctor explained.

I walked in the room.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I looked at the doctor.

"Yeah. Need anything, just call the nurses," the doctor said before he left the room.

"Starting trouble already?" I asked with a smirk as I looked at Billy.

"I'm fine and they won't fucking let me out of this hell hole," Billy said as I walked over to him.

"Well, they think you need to stay here," I said before I gave Billy a kiss. "I bought us some breakfast," I said as I sat the bag down on the bed.

"Thanks. Always thinking of me," Billy said as he pulled his Egg McMuffin out of the bag. "So, how was your night?" Billy asked before he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Bad. I couldn't sleep," I said as I ate some of my hash brown.

"Same here. Miss me?"

"Definitely. All I did was toss and turn all night," I said before I took a sip of my orange juice.

"I think they should just let me go home. Can you do anything?" Billy asked as he continued to eat.

"I can try. I'll try after we're done eating. I'm not promising anything, though."

We finished eating our breakfast and I walked out into the hall. I found Billy's doctor.

"Excuse me," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. "I know that you said that you would like to keep Billy here, but I was a nurse at this hospital before and I think I can handle taking care of him at home. He really doesn't want to be here anymore than he has to be. Is there any way that you could let him go today?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well, if he wants to leave that bad, then he can leave. But, if something goes wrong or gets infected, bring him back right away, understood?" the doctor asked as he looked at me.

"Yes," I said as I nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll go print up his paper work and then I will be in to release him," the doctor said before he walked away.

I walked into Billy's room smiling.

"Well?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"You're going home today. I told him that I would take care of you," I said as I came over and sat down on the bed.

"Good. You can be my nurse any time," Billy said before he kissed me.

A couple minutes passed and the doctor finally came into the room with Billy's paperwork.

"Okay, Billy. We're going to go ahead and release you today. I have all your paperwork here and I wrote you out a prescription for pain killers. You take them as directed with a full glass of water. If you need anything, just call the hospital or come in, alright?" the doctor asked as he handed Billy the paperwork.

"Yeah," Billy said as he carefully sat up.

The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. I helped Billy stand up and get his clothes on. We got everything together and a nurse came into the room with a wheel chair.

"I don't have to ride in that fucking thing, do I?" Billy asked as he shook his head.

"Hospital procedure," the nurse said as she helped Billy into the wheel chair.

The nurse wheeled Billy out of the room and I followed beside him. We went out to my car and the nurse helped Billy into the passenger's seat. She took the wheel chair back in as I got into the driver's side.

"Should you really be driving?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"You can't drive. You're drugged up," I said with a smirk as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"True," Billy said as he looked out the window.

We got back to the house and I helped Billy inside. I helped him over to the couch and he layed down.

"Do you need anything right now?" I asked as I covered him up with a blanket.

"No, I'm good," Billy said as he looked at me. "What are you going to do?"

"Sit here and make sure that my patient is as comfortable as possible," I said before I kissed him.

"Now, this is the type of nurse I like," Billy whispered before he kissed me again.

"You mean love," I said before I kissed Billy again.

"Yeah," Billy said as I stood up.

I sat down on the rocking recliner and watched Billy doze off. I couldn't believe that Billy was finally going to be done with dealing drugs and the gang. The next thing that I wondered was when was the baby coming?

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I wanted to keep Billy in the picture with the baby on the way and everything. I know that in the movie, Billy's fingers get shot off, but I didn't want that happening because I didn't want him to loose his hand or anything because of the baby. Well, I hope that everyone continues to read this story and I'm thinking about writing another one after I finish this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

A week had passed since Billy had gotten shot. He was getting better as the days passed by. He was actually back on his feet the next day. Billy told me about how he had shot his dad and I knew that it was a big relief for him because he father put him through hell and back. Billy had decided to take over the body shop since his father was no longer running it.

I was standing in the kitchen when Billy walked through the door from the body shop. He took his coat off and hung it over the chair as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey. How are you?" Billy asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay. How was work?"

"Good. Getting things back in order," Billy said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"That's good," I said as Billy sat down at the table.

"You alright?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah. Just had some back pain today," I said as I got up and got the lasagna out of the oven.

"Why didn't you call me?" Billy asked before he took a swig of his beer.

"I didn't want to bother you at work. Plus, the doctor said that it's completely normal to have back pain," I said as I got some plates out.

"You sure?" Billy asked as I cut the lasagna.

"Yeah. I called the doctor just to make sure and he said that it's perfectly normal."

I put some lasagna on the plates and I brought them over. We started to eat.

"So, how messed up was everything?" I asked before I took a bite of food.

"Everything was messed up. Bones never had anything organized. It was scattered about, so I had to put everything where it should be. A few cars came in today, but it wasn't too bad for a first day. It should pick up once I get things rolling."

"Maybe after the baby is born, I could be your secretary," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Then I wouldn't get anything done," Billy said as he smirked back.

We continued to eat. After we were finished, I did the dishes while Billy did some paperwork for the body shop. I finished up the dishes and drained the water.

"I think I'm going to go up and lay down," I said as I dried my hands.

"You sure you're alright?" Billy asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

I went up the steps and walked into the bedroom. I layed down on the bed and dozed off. A couple hours had passed and Billy came in to check on me. I was still sound asleep. He went and took a shower. He came into the room and layed down beside me on the bed. He dozed off. I woke up in the middle of the night with a slight cramp in my stomach. I sat up and looked over at the clock. It was 1:30AM. I got out of bed, trying not to disturb Billy. I went into the bathroom and the cramp went away. I stood there for a few minutes and the cramp came back. I looked at Billy's watch on the sink and it had been exactly seven minutes since the last one.

"Shit," I whispered as I put my hand on my tummy.

I decided to just go downstairs and lay down on the couch. I remembered that the doctor said not to come to the hospital until the contractions were three minutes apart. The contractions kept coming every seven minutes. I didn't get any more sleep after that. Billy got up around 6:30AM and came downstairs. I was laying there with my hands on my tummy.

"You alright?" Billy asked as he came down the steps, rubbing his eyes.

"I've been up since 1:30," I said as I winced through a contraction. "I didn't want to wake you up because the contractions were too far apart."

"What are they now?" Billy asked as he kneeled beside me.

"Like four minutes," I said as I looked at the clock.

"Are the bags ready?" Billy asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. They're both in the baby's room," I said as another contraction started to come on.

I winced and Billy grabbed onto my hand.

"It's okay. Just breathe," Billy said as he looked at me.

I breathed in and out as the contraction came. The contraction subsided and I let go of Billy's hand.

"I'm going to take the bags out to the car and then I'll come in to get you, okay?" Billy asked before he stood up.

He went in the baby's room and got the bags. He took them out to his car and came back inside. He helped me stand up and I felt another contraction coming on. I put my hands on my tummy and took deep breaths.

"You ready?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

We started to walk to Billy's car. He opened my door and I got in. He closed the door and ran around the car and got into his side. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Oww," I said as I winced in pain.

"It's okay. Just hold my hand tight, okay? We'll be there soon," Billy said as he looked over at me.

I breathed in and out as Billy drove towards the hospital. We got to the hospital and Billy parked the car. He helped me out and walked me inside the hospital. I walked over to the desk.

"May I help you?" the lady sitting down at the desk asked.

"I'm in labor," I said as I felt another contraction coming on.

"Okay. How far apart are the contractions?" the lady said as she motioned for a nurse to get a wheel chair.

"Three minutes," I said as I winced and put my hand on my tummy.

Billy put his hand on my back as the nurse wheeled the wheel chair over. I sat down in the chair and the nurse wheeled me down the hall way. She took me into a room.

"Here's a gown and you need to put all of your things in this bag. You can change over there behind the curtain. We'll get you all set up once you are ready," the nurse said as she layed a gown on my lap.

I got up and walked over behind the curtain. I changed into the gown and put all of my things in the bag they had provided for me. I walked over and the nurse had me lay down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to check you and see how far dilated you are," the nurse said as she put her hand under my gown. "Okay, she's three centimeters dilated," the nurse said to another nurse. "Were you planning on getting an epidural?"

"Yes. Definitely," I said as I looked at the nurse.

"Okay, the nurse said as she set everything up.

She put an electronic fetal monitor on my tummy and set everything up with that. I looked over and the baby's heart beat was strong.

"Everything looks good. Strong heart beat. This right here shows you when you're contractions are coming," the nurse said as she pointed on the screen. "Now, we're going to insert and I.V. into your hand so that if we need to give you anything, it's already there. Have you ever had an I.V. before?"

"No," I said as I shook my head.

"Okay. What's going to happen is I'm going to insert a needle right here on your hand," the nurse said as she pointed at my hand. "Then, I'm going to insert a catheter through the needle and then tape it in place. It only takes a couple minutes," the nurse said as she opened the package and rubbed the spot on my hand with alcohol. "You're going to feel some pain," the nurse said as she inserted the needle into my hand.

I winced and Billy squeezed my hand.

"Okay, the catheter is inserted. Now I just have to tape it down," the nurse said as she got some tape and taped the catheter in place. "We're going to move you into another room where you will stay during your labor and while you have the baby. So, we need to get you up and we'll have you walk to the room. It's only a couple of rooms down."

The nurse and Billy helped me up. We all walked down the hall and into another room. They had me lay down in the bed and make myself comfortable. The nurse brought in a tray with some jell-o, chicken broth, and ginger ale on it.

A couple hours had passed and the contractions were getting stronger and stronger. Billy stayed in the room with me and held my hand the whole time.

"Oww," I said as I winced and squeezed Billy's hand.

"It's okay, baby. Remember what the nurse said. Just breathe in and out just relax yourself," Billy said as he tried to calm me down. "The contraction is almost done," Billy said as he looked up at the monitor.

"Lacy, how are we doing?" Dr. Bassaly said as he walked into the room. "Let's check and see how you've progressed," he said as he checked me. "Five centimeters. You're moving along just fine. You'll be pushing this baby out in a few more hours."

I layed back and looked over at Billy. Billy smirked and tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"You're doing great," Billy whispered before he kissed my forehead.

A couple more hours had passed and the contractions were still hurting.

"Oww!" I yelled as I tried to calm down.

"Breathe," Billy said as he looked over at the monitor.

"I can't," I said as I winced and tried to breathe. "It hurts."

"I know it does, baby, but you need to relax, okay? The contraction is almost done," Billy whispered as he looked over at the screen.

An hour had passed and it was time for me to get my epidural. Billy was asked to leave the room and the anesthesiologist came into the room. The nurse had me sit up and put my legs over the side of the bed. She handed me a pillow and asked me to slightly slouch forward and relax. The anesthesiologist numbed the site where the catheter for the epidural would be inserted. As he inserted the catheter, I moaned in pain.

"It's okay. Just relax," the nurse said as she held onto me.

The anesthesiologist taped the catheter down so it wouldn't move. The nurse had me lay back down on the bed and Billy came back in.

"How'd it feel?"

"Hurt. They didn't give me a medicine yet because I can still feel the damn contractions," I said as I winced.

The nurse came into the room and injected the medicine through the catheter.

"This should help within a few minutes. You won't feel anything and your lower half with be numb," the nurse said as she finished injecting the medicine.

"Thank you," I said as I looked over at her.

The nurse was right. After a few minutes, the contractions weren't bad. I didn't even feel the contractions after that.

"Better?" Billy asked as he held my hand.

"Much better," I said with a smirk on my face.

"That's good. The nurse said that you should probably take a nap while you can," Billy said as he pulled up a chair beside my bed.

I layed there and dozed off for a few minutes. The nurse came in and I woke up. I looked over at her as she grabbed the oxygen mask and brought it over to me. She put it on my face and over my nose.

"You alright now?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm much better now," I said with a smirk.

"Well, that's great. If you need anything, just let me know," the nurse said before she left the room.

A couple more hours had passed and the nurse came in and checked me one more time.

"Okay, we're ready for delivery. Page Dr. Bassaly and let him know that Lacy is ready to deliver," the nurse said to another nurse.

Different nurses were coming in the room bringing the equipment that was needed for delivery. I layed there and watched everyone come in and out of the room.

"You ready?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"Definitely," Billy said with a smirk on his face.

A few minutes had passed and everything was set up. The doctor came into the room and got his gear on.

"Okay, Lacy, whenever you feel a contraction come on, I want you to pull your knees up, bear down, and push, okay?" the doctor asked as he sat down in front of me.

I felt a contraction come on and I started to push.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Okay, relax," the doctor said as he continued to get things ready. "Again, Lacy. Push."

I started to push and Billy held my hand as I held onto his.

"You're doing great," Billy whispered as he looked down at the baby starting to come out.

"Okay, Lacy, give me one more big push," Dr. Bassaly said.

I pushed hard and the room was filled with the baby crying. I layed back and tears came out of my eyes. I looked over at Billy and smiled. Billy smiled back and leaned down and kissed me.

"You did great," Billy whispered as he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

The nurse brought Joe over to us. He was all bundled up in blankets. I took him in my arms and smiled.

"Hey there, Joe," I whispered as I looked at him.

Billy stood there and smiled as he looked at Joe.

"He's beautiful," I whispered as I looked at Billy.

"Just like his mother," Billy whispered as he smiled at me.

Joe opened his eyes slightly and looked at me and Billy. I couldn't believe that the baby was finally here. Billy and I were finally a family and I couldn't wait to see what was in store for all of us.

**Well, the baby is FINALLY born. I hope everyone liked this chapter. This is the EXACT things that I went through when I had my son 7 months ago, so that's why I wrote it out. The story isn't over yet, so continue to read.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I didn't get much sleep that first night in the hospital. I had never really liked hospitals that much. Billy had to go back to the house because he wasn't allowed to stay overnight with me, which I hated because I didn't want to be by myself in the hospital.

I was laying in the bed, watching the sun rise when the nurse came in with a blood pressure machine.

"Good morning. I'm here to get your vitals," the nurse said as she wheeled the cart in. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sore and tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. I've never really liked hospitals," I said as I looked over at her.

"Well, it's hard to sleep in the hospital, especially if you're not a heavy sleeper," the nurse said as she strapped the sleeve around my upper arm.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said as I looked at the nurse.

She turned the machine on and the sleeve started to close tightly around my arm. I layed there and looked out at the sunrise while the machine took my blood pressure. I felt the sleeve release and I looked over.

"128/82. That's good," the nurse said as she took the sleeve off of my arm. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I said as I raised my bed up slightly.

"Okay. Someone should be in with some breakfast for you. If you need anything, just push the call button and a nurse will be in to help you," the nurse said as she rolled the cart out.

I layed back against the pillow and stared at the wall. I heard footsteps come into the room and I looked over hoping that it was Billy.

"I have your breakfast for you," a nurse said as she set the tray down on the table and rolled it over to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put the bed up higher and pulled the tray closer to me.

I dreaded to see what was on the plate underneath the lid. The nurse walked out of the room and I lifted the lid off the plate. It was pancakes and sausage. There was also a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of toast. I opened up the syrup container and poured it over top of my pancakes. I cut the pancake up and took a bite. I heard heavy footsteps come into the room and I looked over.

"Hey, babe," Billy said as he came into the room. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" I asked with a smile.

Billy pulled his hand out from behind his back and there was a vase filled with red roses.

"Aww, Billy, they're beautiful," I said as he came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I bought something for Joe, too," Billy said as he showed me a blue bear. "Where is the little guy?"

"They'll bring him in soon," I said as Billy set the vase of roses down on the stand.

"How you feeling this morning?" Billy asked before he kissed me on the cheek and then sat down on the chair beside me.

"Sore and tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much noise. Plus, I missed you. I wish that they would have let you stay the night with me," I said as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Same here. Wasn't the same without you beside me," Billy said as he looked over at me.

I sat there and moved the food around on the plate.

"Something wrong?" Billy asked as he watched me.

"Just sad," I said as I continued to move the food around.

"Why?"

"I just feel like a piece of me is missing. I mean, I was so used to Joe being in my tummy. He would kick and move around and I already miss that," I said as I looked down at my tummy.

"Well, he's still with you, just not inside of you. It'll be okay. I read about this in one of your magazines the one day. You'll be okay. Just takes time to get used to," Billy said as he placed his hand on my arm.

"Yeah. You're right," I said as I took another bite of my food.

A couple minutes passed and a nurse wheeled in a cart with Joe in it. He was all bundled up in blankets and he had a cap on his head. I smiled as I saw him come in. Billy walked over and carefully picked Joe up in his strong arms.

"Hey there, little guy," Billy whispered as he looked at Joe.

Billy walked over to me and handed Joe to me. I looked at him and smiled as he looked up at me. The nurse handed me a little bottle of Similac Advanced Formula and I started to feed the baby. Joe took the bottle right away and started sucking down the formula.

"I'll be back to check to see how he's doing," the nurse said before she walked out of the room.

I looked down at Joe and continued to feed him. He was so cute as he drank down the bottle.

"He's so handsome, just like his daddy," I said with a smile before I looked over at Billy.

Billy smiled and leaned over to me. He gave me a kiss on my lips.

Later that night, I was laying in bed, watching TV. Billy was holding Joe and feeding him. I sat up and moved my legs over to the side of the bed. I winced and Billy looked over.

"You alright?" Billy asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah. Just having some pain," I said as I slowly stood up and winced.

"You need help?"

"No, I'm good," I said as I slowly walked to the bathroom.

I came back out a couple minutes later and walked over to the bed. I carefully sat down and then layed back on the bed. I looked over at Billy as he held Joe. I could already tell that Billy would be the perfect dad.

"You want to hold him?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said as I raised my bed up so I was sitting up.

Billy brought the baby over to me and carefully placed him in my arms. I smiled as he looked up at me. He was so beautiful and I couldn't believe that Billy and I were finally a family.

"He's something isn't he?" I whispered as I smiled at Joe.

"Yeah," Billy said with a smirk. "He's going to make some girl happy some day," Billy said before he gave me a peck on my lips.

The next day came and I was going to get to go home. Billy got everything packed in the car as I got ready to go. I wasn't ready to go home. I was still in a lot of pain, but the doctor wanted to release me. I sat in the rocking chair holding Joe as Billy came back into the room.

"Everything's in the car," Billy said as he sat down on my empty bed and looked at me and Joe.

A nurse came into the room with a wheel chair.

"I have to ride out in that thing?" I asked as I looked at the chair.

"Afraid so. Hospital procedure," the nurse said with a smile.

Billy helped me up and helped me over to the wheel chair. I sat down and the nurse wheeled me out of the room and down the hall. We took an elevator downstairs and she wheeled me towards the front doors of the hospital. She wheeled me outside as Billy walked in front of her and opened the car door for me. Billy helped me stand up and I walked over to the car and put Joe in the car seat. He looked as though he was being swallowed by the seat, but it was cute. I covered Joe up with a blanket and got into the car.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse as I looked back at her.

"You're welcome and take care," the nurse said before she walked back into the hospital.

Billy got into the car and closed the door behind him.

"Ready?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"Not really. I was just getting used to getting waited on hand and foot," I said with a smirk as I looked over at him.

"Well, it'll be like that once we get back to the house, as long as I don't have to wear one of those nurse outfits," Billy said with a smirk as he put the car in drive.

I laughed as I looked over at him. He smiled and reached over towards my hand. He took my hand and held it as he drove to my house. We reached the house and Billy pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and opened my door. He helped me out of the car and then took the car seat out. We walked into the house together and I sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to set him here while I get everything out of the car," Billy said as he placed the baby carrier in front of me on the floor.

"Okay," I said as I sat there.

Billy went out to the car and got everything out and brought it in.

"Where do you want this?" Billy asked as he set the rest of the stuff down on the floor.

"Just leave it there. We'll deal with it later," I said as I rested on the couch.

"He okay?" Billy asked as he came over and sat down with me.

"Yeah. You can take him out of there if you want so that he's more comfortable. He's asleep, but probably not that comfortable," I said as I unbuckled Joe's belt.

I reached down in the carrier and carefully picked Joe up, making sure that I supported his neck and head. I carefully handed him to Billy and smiled as I looked over at Billy holding Joe. I layed back and looked over at the two of them. I knew that my life was now perfect. Billy wasn't selling drugs anymore and we were finally a family. This was the life that I had always drempt of; a perfect life with a loving husband and a family.

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. I had writer's block for a little bit because I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the story. That is why this chapter isn't as long as my other chapters. Plus, I started another story, so I'm pretty much writing two stories at one time. It's a Four Brothers fanfic and it's called Whatever It Takes. I hope that everyone has started to read that. I think I might write a couple more chapters with this story and then start another Death Sentence one, so make sure that you keep an eye out for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

A month had passed and Billy and I were starting to get into the daily routine of taking care of the baby. Billy was still working at the body shop as much as he could while I stayed at the house and took care of the baby. We still couldn't believe that we were finally a family.

Billy came home from work one night and I was standing at the stove, making some dinner for us. Joe was in his seat on the table. Billy walked into the kitchen and came over to Joe.

"Hey there, little guy. Did you give your mom any trouble today?" Billy asked as he smiled at Joe.

Joe smiled at Billy. Billy came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and looked to see what I was making.

"How was work?" I asked as I stirred the sauce for the pasta.

"Good. We were busy today. Lots of cars to work on," Billy said before he kissed my neck again. "How was your day?"

"Good. He was an angel all day long. Didn't give me any trouble," I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around Billy's neck.

"I missed you today," Billy said as he looked at me.

"I missed you too," I said with a smirk as I looked at Billy.

Billy leaned down and kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to me. Billy wrapped his arms around my lower back and continued to kiss me. The timer went off on the over for the garlic bread and we broke the kiss.

"I'm going to go wash up and change," Billy said before he gave me a quick peck and went upstairs.

I got two plates out of the cabinet and set them down on the table. I put some pasta on the plates and then a thin layer of sauce on top. I got the garlic bread out of the oven and cut a few slices for me and Billy. I placed the slices on the table just as Billy came into the kitchen. We both sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I was thinking, we should go away somewhere. Just to get out of here for a week or something," Billy said as he started to eat.

"What about the baby?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"He can come with us. We can just bring everything that we would need and if we forget something, then we buy it wherever we go. It will be fun. We need to get away from here. Too much stuff has happened and I think that we both are in need of a vacation," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"What about the shop? Who is going to run it while we're gone?" I asked before I took a bite of garlic bread.

"The guys know how to run it. They've been there for a long time. I already talked to them about it and they're cool with it," Billy said before he took a sip of his beer. "What do you say?"

"Alright. We'll go somewhere. Where are we gonna go?" I asked with a smile before I took a bite of my pasta.

"Well, we could go to the ocean and relax. We could to Niagara Falls and enjoy ourselves. Wherever, just as long as we're together."

Later that night, I quietly walked out of Joe's room and closed the door slowly, leaving it about an inch open. I walked into the living room and snuggled up against Billy on the couch.

"Anything on tonight?" I asked as I covered us up with a blanket.

"Not really. Bunch of junk to watch," Billy said as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Wait, Big Brother 9 is on," I said as I grabbed the remote and flipped it to CBS.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Billy said as he snuggled with me.

We watched Big Brother and snuggled on the couch together. The show came to the end and I looked over at Billy.

"How about we go up to bed?" I asked.

"Alright," Billy said as he stood up and helped me up. "You go ahead up. I'm going to shut everything off," Billy said before he gave me a peck on my lips.

I went upstairs and changed into my light blue satin slip and got under the covers. Billy came up, took his clothes off, and slipped into bed. I was laying on my side and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck and then made his way down my shoulder. I smiled and rolled onto my back. Billy smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He got on top of me as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hands roaming my body as he slowly moved my slip up.

"I missed this," Billy whispered to me before he continued to kiss me again.

"Me too," I whispered in between kisses.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me. Billy trailed a line of kisses along my jaw line, which led over to my neck. He started to suck on my neck and nibble on it a little.

"Protection, remember?" I moaned as Billy continued to kiss my neck.

Billy held up his hand showing that he already had the protection ready. He continued to kiss my neck and then kissed his way back over to my lips. While we were kissing, he took the condom out and slid it onto himself. He positioned himself over me and slowly entered me. I winced a little because I was still a little sore from giving birth. Billy stopped.

"You okay?" He whispered as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, just go slow," I whispered as I pulled him down to my lips.

We started to kiss as Billy pumped into me slowly. We both moaned in unison as we had missed this moment very much. I pulled Billy close to me as he continued to make love to me. I moaned and grabbed onto Billy's arms as he continued to pump into me. He continued to make love to me. After we had both reached our points, Billy held himself in me as I grabbed onto his arms. Billy kissed my lips and then slowly pulled out. He discarded the condom and then layed back in bed with me, cuddling up to me.

"You okay?" Billy asked as he kissed my shoulder a few times.

"Yeah. I'm good," I said as I turned to Billy and kissed his lips.

"I love you," Billy whispered as he looked at me.

"I love you too," I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. "Are you happy that you're done dealing?" I asked as I made circles on his muscular chest.

"Yeah. I think that we are both better off with me not dealing anymore. Remember the fights we used to get into?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I said as I laughed slightly. "I remember when you finally told me what you were doing. Boy, was I mad at you," I said as I looked up at Billy. "Just wish that Joe could have made it through this."

"Me too. He was strong, just bad timing with him," Billy said as he shook his head.

"It's okay, Billy. He tried his hardest. Hey, at least he made it out of jail by scaring the guy," I said as I rested my head back on Billy's chest.

"Yeah. I love you," Billy said again before he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Billy," I said as I yawned.

"Night," Billy whispered as he pulled the covers up more.

"Night," I whispered back to him as I closed my eyes.

We both dozed off. A couple hours later, the baby started to cry. I heard Joe and got up out of bed and walked down the hall to his room. I walked into his room and over to his crib.

"Hey there," I whispered as I picked him up. "You need a diaper change?" I whispered as I layed him down on the changing table.

Joe stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled at him as I got a fresh diaper out and changed him. I snapped his sleeper back up and then picked him up.

"There you go. All better?" I asked as I looked at him. "How about a bottle too?" I asked as I left the baby's room and went into the kitchen.

I got a bottle out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave for a couple minutes. I walked out into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair. I held Joe and fed him while I rocked and hummed a lullaby. By the time Joe had finished his bottle, he was sound asleep. I set the bottle down on the table and carefully got up from the rocking chair. I quietly walked to his room and slowly layed him back down in his crib. I covered him up with one of his blankets and quietly walked out of the room. I walked back to my room and got back into bed. Billy was still sound asleep. I snuggled up against Billy and closed my eyes. After a couple minutes, I was out like a light.

I got up early the next morning to Joe fussing. I looked over at the clock and it was around the same time every morning when Joe woke up. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to his room. I came into his room and as soon as he saw me, he smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetie," I said as I picked Joe up out of the crib.

I changed his diaper and made him a bottle to drink. I walked over to the couch and sat down as I started to feed Joe. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. I was sitting on the couch feeding Joe when Billy came down the steps.

"Morning, little man," Billy said as he kissed Joe's forehead. "Morning, babe," Billy said as he kissed my lips. "Did you get up with him during the night?"

"Once. I changed and fed him and then he went right back to sleep," I said as Billy walked into the kitchen. "You going to work early this morning?"

"Yeah. Some guy made an early appointment, so I'm going to start early and get off early," Billy said as he smiled at Joe.

Joe finished his bottle and I walked into the kitchen to put his bottle in the sink. I set Joe down in his seat on the table and strapped him in. I walked over to the sink and rinsed his bottle out.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" I asked as I dried my hands off.

"Make whatever you want. You know I'll eat it," Billy said as he took a sip of coffee. "I love anything you make."

"I know you do," I said with a smile.

Billy finished his coffee and set his cup down in the sink. He walked over to Joe and played with him for a little bit. He looked at the clock.

"Alright, well I should probably get going," Billy said. "Now, don't give your mother a hard time," Billy said to Joe before he kissed Joe's forehead. "If you need anything, just call my cell," Billy said as I picked Joe up and walked with him to the door.

"I will," I said as Billy opened the door.

"I love you," Billy said before he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too. Have a good day. Say bye to daddy," I said as I held Joe's hand and waved it.

Billy walked to his car and got in. He backed out of the driveway and I closed the door. I locked it and walked back into the kitchen.

**Thanks to everyone that has continued to keep up with this story. It's probably only going to be another chapter or two because I'm wanting to get started on another Death Sentence fic. So, I hope that everyone enjoys these next couple chapters and I'm so thankful for everyone that has taken the time and reviewed my story. So, I just want to say thank you and continue to read.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

I had just put Joe down for a nap. I walked out into the kitchen and started to clean things up. I heard the doorbell go off and then a lot of pounding on the door. I walked over to the door and opened the door. There was a guy standing there pointing a gun at me.

"Didn't your man ever teach you not to open the door unless you checked to see who it was first?"

I went to close the door, but the man was too strong and pushed it back open. I started to back away from him.

"Where is Billy!" the guy yelled as he walked into the house.

"H-he's not here," I said as I backed up with my hands up.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" the guy yelled as he cocked the gun at me.

"He's not here!" I yelled back at him as I stood there.

"What a minute, you're the girl that made him stop selling?" the guy asked as he got closer to me. "You're the reason why he doesn't sell!"

"Please don't shoot me," I said as tears welded in my eyes.

"It's people like YOU that shouldn't even be alive! Thanks to you, I can't get my stash back!" the man yelled as he got closer to me and held the gun to my temple.

I looked at the man with tears rolling out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I was scared out of my mind. All the sudden, Joe started to cry from the commotion. The man looked over towards Joe's room. He let go of me and started to walk towards the baby's room.

"No!" I yelled as I ran over to him and pulled him back.

"Get the fuck off me!" the man yelled as he backhanded me across the face.

I fell to the floor and held the side of my face. I looked over and saw the man going to open the door. I got up and ran over to him. I jumped onto his back and started punching his head. He moved away from the door and threw me off of him.

"You want to fuck around!?" the man yelled at me as he raised his gun. "Let me send Billy a message," the guy said as he pointed the gun at me.

"No!" I yelled as I looked at him.

The man pulled the trigger and the bullet came flying into my side. I felt immediate pain and I winced. I landed on my back on the floor and screaming out in pain. I heard Joe crying as I layed there. I looked over and saw the man carrying Joe out with Joe's diaper bag with him.

"No! Don't take him!" I yelled as I tried to go over to the man. "Don't take him!" I yelled again as tears came down my face.

The man ran out of the house and I heard tires screeching a few moments later. I sobbed as I layed on the floor in pain. I held my side as I sat up. I saw the cordless phone laying on the coffee table. I got up off the floor and ran over to the phone. I called Billy's cell phone. It started to ring as I tried to support myself on the floor.

"Pick up," I said as I winced.

"_Hey babe," Billy said as he answered his cell phone._

"Billy," I said in pain as I cried.

"_Lacy, what's wrong? What happened?" Billy asked as he got worried from my voice._

"I got shot," I said as I started to sob on the phone.

"_Oh my god! Okay, listen to me, I'm leaving right now, okay? Don't die on me," Billy said in an upset voice. "Guys, I have to go! Lacy got shot! Take over for me, Jason!" I heard Billy yell. "Lacy? You there?" Billy asked as he got into his car and started it up._

"Yeah. Hurry," I said as I looked down at my bullet wound.

"_What happened?" Billy asked as he drove like a maniac down the street._

"The doorbell went off and there was loud knocking. I answered the door and a guy was standing there. He wanted to know where you were. He threatened me-Ow!" I yelled as pain washed over me.

"_Lacy, stay with me. I'm almost there, okay?" Billy said as he started to get teary eyed. "I'll be there in like ten seconds," Billy said as he continued to drive._

I felt my body starting to give up. I couldn't control anything and the phone fell to the floor as I layed on the floor.

"_Lacy! Talk to me!" Billy yelled as he turned onto our street. "I'm coming!" Billy yelled into the phone as he pulled into the driveway._

Billy got out of the car and ran inside. He saw me laying on the floor with a puddle of blood beneath me. He ran over to me and kneeled down beside me with tears going down his face.

"Lacy? Baby?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

_Tonight I lack the strength to even move, _

I looked over at Billy and breathed heavily. Billy took my hand and held it.

_When you walked, now watch me die_

"Billy," I said as I looked up at him.

_For I know this is harder for you,_

"Yeah," Billy said as he put his hand on my wound.

_  
For love has let you down_

"He took the baby," I whispered as tears rolled out of my eyes.

_Yeah, come on_

"Shit," Billy said as he looked around. "Listen, I'm taking you to the hospital okay," Billy said as he took his hand off of my wound.

Billy picked me up and carried me to his car. He put me in the passenger's seat and buckled me in. He ran around to the driver's side and got in. He quickly backed out of the driveway and started down the street. I rested my head back against the head rest. Billy reached over and held my hand.

_The road ahead is lined with broken dreams,_

"Stay with me," Billy said as he kept glancing over at me.

_  
So walk, walk on by_

"Find him," I whispered as I looked over at Billy.

_And I failed to give you everything you need,_

"We'll find him, okay? We'll both find him," Billy said as he looked over at me.

_For the fears, behind your eyes_

"I love you, Billy," I whispered as pain washed over me again.

_When I can't feel you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright,_

_When I can't heal you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

I started breathing heavily as I winced in pain. Billy squeezed my hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. My eyes started to roll back in my head.

"No, Lacy! Don't fall asleep!" Billy yelled as he started to drive faster.

My head fell to the side and my hand grip loosened.

_When I can't feel you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright,  
When I can't heal you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

"Lacy! Stay awake!" Billy yelled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Don't die on me!" Billy yelled as he pulled up to the emergency room entrance.

_Jesus as you throw me on the rocks,  
For love I left your side_

Billy got out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened the door and quickly got me out. He carried me into the hospital.

_For I believed in love and beauty's wiles, _

_Where heaven shone from your eyes_

"HELP ME!" Billy yelled as he ran in. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"What happened?" a doctor asked as he ran over to me.

"She was shot," Billy said as he looked at the doctor.

"Get a gurney!" the doctor yelled as he felt for a pulse.

A nurse rolled a gurney over and Billy layed me down on it.

_When I can't feel you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright,  
When I can't heal you,  
I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

"She's not breathing!" the doctor yelled as they started to roll me down on the hallway on the gurney. "Create an airway!"

_Tell me that it wasn't all for naught,_

"Do something!" Billy yelled as he ran with them. "Please do something!"

_It's such a waste now, _

_It's such a waste now c'mon_

"Sir, you have to stay here," a nurse said as she stopped Billy.

_I know your scared but baby don't you hide,_

"I want to go with her!" Billy yelled as he looked at the nurse.

_It's such a waste,_

"You have to stay here. Someone will come get you when they know something," the nurse said as she walked away from Billy.

_We'll stand alone now, you'll make it somehow_

Billy stood there with tears going down his cheeks. He remembered about Joe being gone and he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed 911.

"_911, do you have an emergency?"_

"Some guy took my son and I don't know where he's at. I need to find him," Billy said as he sat down on a chair in the waiting room.

"_What is your address?"_

"I'm not at the house. I'm at the hospital. The guy that took my son shot my fiancée and I'm at the hospital right now," Billy said quickly.

"_How old is your son?"_

"He's only a month old."

"_Okay. We'll send police there to talk with you."_

A few minutes had passed and there were cops coming through the emergency room doors. They knew who Billy was and they came over to him.

"You have to help me find him," Billy said as he looked at the cops.

"We've got cops out looking for anyone that knows anything about what happened. We actually had a report come in about 20 minutes ago of a shooting. Someone said that they saw a guy run out of the house carrying a baby. We have a description and we're doing everything we can."

Billy put his head in his hands and sat there, praying that the cops would find Joe and that I would be alright.

An hour had passed and a doctor finally came out. Billy stood up as the doctor came over to him.

"Sorry to tell you this, but she didn't make it," the doctor said as he shook his head.

Billy's heart felt like it had stopped beating. Billy stood there as tears welded in his eyes. The doctor and nurses helped Billy sit down.

"She's not gone," Billy said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We did everything we could. We worked on her for over an hour. She was unresponsive. I'm sorry," the doctor said as he sat with Billy.

Billy put his head in his hands and broke down. He couldn't believe that I was gone. We were soul mates and now I was gone.

"You can see her, if you'd like," the doctor said as he looked at Billy.

Billy thought for a second and then nodded his head. He stood up and the doctor walked him to the room that I was in. Billy stood in the doorway as he saw me laying there, lifeless. He came over to me and tears went down his cheeks. He sat down beside me on the stool and took my hand. He stared at me for a moment. My face was pale and my lips were blue.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Billy asked as he looked at me. "Why did you have to leave me? I tried to keep you safe, and look at what happened. This is my fault," Billy said as he started to cry. "Listen to me, I love you and I will always love you. You will always be in my heart, just like my brother Joe. I love you, babe," Billy said as he let out a sob. "I have to go find Joe. I'll find him. I promise. And I will take care of him as good as you did. I'm going to be there for him every step of the way. I'm not going to raise him to be a fuck up like I was," Billy said as he looked at me.

Billy stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go find Joe. I love you, babe," Billy said as he looked at me one last time.

Billy walked out of my room and left the hospital. He looked all over for Joe. He couldn't find any sign of Joe and went back home to get an hour or two of rest. The phone rang and woke him up the next morning.

"Hello," Billy said as he answered the phone.

"_Billy, this is the police. We've found your son and he's alive," a police officer said._

"Where is he?" Billy asked as he quickly put his boots on.

"_He's down here at the police station and he's doing fine."_

"I'll be right there," Billy said as he quickly hung up and ran out of the house.

He drove to the police station and ran inside. He saw a lady officer holding Joe and he ran over to her. She handed Joe to Billy and smiled.

"Hey there, little guy," Billy said as he held Joe in his arms.

"He's been nothing but an angel. There are no scratches or anything. He's good to go," the lady said as she looked at Joe.

"Thank you so much," Billy said as he took Joe's diaper bag and walked out of the police station with him.

Billy got to his car and strapped Joe in his car seat. He kissed Joe on his forehead and closed the door. He got into the car and started to drive. He looked over at the empty seat beside him and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of me.

**A WEEK LATER**

Billy drove to the cemetery and brought Joe along with him. He got out of his car and took Joe out of his car seat. Billy carried Joe to my headstone and looked down at my grave. He slowly bent down with Joe and layed the bouquet of flowers by my head stone.

"Hey babe. I miss you a lot and I wish that you were still alive," Billy said as his eyes stung with tears. "It's hard not having you at the house with us, but I'm doing the best I can. I found a babysitter that takes care of Joe while I work to support him. He's doing good. We just both wish that you were still alive," Billy said as tears came down his cheeks. "I love you so much and I miss you, babe," Billy said as he choked on his tears. "Please, if you can, just let me know that you're here and that you can hear me," Billy said as he looked at my grave.

Right at that moment, Billy felt a gush of wind blow on him and he knew that I was there. Billy smiled and looked at Joe.

"We're going to get going now. I just want to tell you that I love you and Joe loves you and we hope that everything is going good in heaven. We miss you," Billy said as he put a hand on my head stone. "I love you, babe," Billy said before he stood up.

Billy walked back to his car holding Joe in his arms. He was still having trouble with me not being there, but he was able to take care of himself as the months went by.

He would always come and visit my grave every day just to let me know what he was thinking of me and that he loved me. I watched Joe grow up and go through his life even though I wasn't around. Billy always knew that I was there and I knew that he would always love me.

**SONG IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Pilot Speed-Alright**

**You guys might remember this song from the movie when Billy shot Nick and at the end after Nick asked Billy if he was ready.**

**Well, that's the end of the fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I will be starting another one soon. I'm trying to think what I want to do with it. I was thinking about putting myself in the gang, but I'm not sure what I want to do with it yet. I'm going to continue to work on my Four Brothers one as much as I can. Hopefully write a couple chapters every day and add them as much as I can.**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and thank you so much for reading it and writing me reviews to let me know how I was doing. Continue to read the Four Brothers one and I will continue to update. Thank you!**


End file.
